


Best Friends to Boyfriends

by septic_starkid



Series: Best Friends to Boyfriends [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 38,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septic_starkid/pseuds/septic_starkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are best friends, but what happens when they decide they want to be more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Feeling

Mark's POV:

I practically ran to my door when I heard the knock. I knew who it was without even checking. I opened the door and smiled when I saw my best friend on the other side. He showed a huge grin as well as we embraced each other.

"Mark!"

"Hey, Jack! How was your flight?" I asked.

"It went really well, actually." Jack replied. "I guess I've gotten used to all the plane rides."

Like me, Jack was no stranger to flying. We had each flown many times for conventions, and Jack has flown even more just to come visit me. I've gone out to Ireland a few times, too, but Jack always seems to like coming here more.

I led Jack into the guest bedroom and left him to unpack. He was planning on staying for a couple weeks, just hanging out, playing video games, and recording some videos. When Jack was finished unpacking, we decided to record a video. After recording, I made a special dinner to celebrate his arrival. Most of the rest of the evening was spent just hanging out and talking, catching each other up on our lives.

\---------------

The next day, Matthias invited us over to do a 7 second challenge video. We agreed and headed over as soon as we finished breakfast. We arrived at Matthias's house and got everything ready for the video. Matthias hit the record button and started introducing everyone and explaining the game. Matthias started out with the phone and Wade got the first challenge.

"Pretend to make out with the person to your right for the full seven seconds." Matthias read. Wade got up and walked over to Jack, who reached his arms out jokingly and they instantly began to fake make out. As I watched them, I felt myself get angry. I had no idea why and I looked away, confused. When the seven seconds were up, everyone was laughing. I joined in, not wanting them to notice my anger.

The rest of the challenge went a lot smoother. When it wasn't my turn, I would sit and try to figure out what happened earlier. I was still insanely confused and wanted to know why I felt that way.

"Mark, are you alright?" Jack asked after Mathias finished the recording. "You seemed lost in thought the whole video."

"What?" I asked, lost in thought at that moment. I came out of my thoughts and focused on Jack. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just..." I tried to think of a good excuse. "thinking of an idea for a new video I had."

"Oh, really? What is it?" Jack asked, interested.

"It's, uh, it's a truth or dare video!" I said, naming the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Jack had a huge smile on his face, and I couldn't help but smile as well. Jack was my absolute best friend and just seeing him so happy always made me happy. The only bad thing was that whenever he was sad, I was sad as well. When he skyped me after his girlfriend broke up with him, I was heartbroken for him. I couldn't imagine being with someone so long and then suddenly not being together anymore. It was at that moment that I really wished there wasn't so much distance between us. If we were closer, I would have been there for my best friend through one of his hardest times of his life.

Jack and I headed back to my place, him questioning me about my new video idea.

"When were you thinking of doing it? And with who?" Jack questioned.

"I don't really know. I didn't think that much into it." I answered honestly.

"But you were thinking about it almost the whole time we were filming the challenge!"

Shit! Why did I lie to him in the first place? Now I just have to keep lying to him and I feel really bad about that. "I was trying to come up with ideas for truths and dares."

Jack looked at me skeptically. He probably knew something was up. I wasn't that good at coming up with lies on the spot. "Sure." He said and then quit asking questions.

I felt really bad lying to Jack because he's my best friend and I normally tell him everything, but I needed to keep this to myself and try to figure out what this all meant.


	2. Jack's thoughts

Jack's POV:

Of course I knew something was up with Mark. He was acting really strange and I could tell he was lying to me. Something must have happened at Mathias's place because he was acting normal this morning. I decided not to worry about it too much. I should just enjoy the time I get to spend with Mark, my best friend.

And my crush.

I had always thought I was straight until my girlfriend broke up with me. I never considered the fact that I may like men also, but then came Mark. Mark and I had been friends for a couple years when we broke up, and we were really comfortable around each other, which is how Septiplier got started. People saw just how comfortable and close we were and decided we liked each other. At the time, this was not true for either of us. After my girlfriend and I broke up, I began to notice more things about Mark, like how fit his body was and gorgeous his chocolate brown eyes were. While I was in America for Pax Prime, the Septiplier shippers were more adamant than normal about it being canon. Mark and I both enjoyed teasing the shippers, flirting with each other constantly. That's when my feelings began to change. I started to actually flirt with him instead of just pretending, and each time Mark flirted back, I would get really excited, wondering if it was all real. 

I still wonder about it today, but I have my doubts. Mark only seems to flirt around fans or online. I try hard not to flirt when it's just the two of us hanging out, and I must be doing a good job because Mark still has no idea how I feel about him. 

I've considered telling him sometime during my stay here, but decided it would be better if I didn't. If I were to say something in the middle of my stay and he doesn't feel the same, I would be stuck here with awkwardness, or I would have to go home early. Even though I like Mark, he's still my best friend and would hate for anything to ruin that. If I told Mark at the end of my stay and he felt the same, then I'd have to leave knowing I missed out on lots of opportunities to cuddle and kiss and date.

"Hey, Jack." Mark said as he walked into what was currently my room, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Mark." I replied. I felt my face go hot and hoped I wasn't blushing. "What's up?"

"I just came in to ask if you wanted to go get some dinner?" I knew Mark just meant this in the most platonic way ever, but I couldn't help but imagine he was asking me on a date. God, I really hope I wasn't blushing now.

"Yeah, I'm starved." I said, saving the video I was editing before my thoughts began to wander. I grabbed my jacket and followed Mark to his car. We drove in silence to the pizza place. Since it was dark, I took the opportunity to steal glances at Mark. I started with his hair, admiring the deep red color. I have loved every color Mark's hair has been, but the red is definitely my favorite. My glances moved down to his eyes. Every time we passed under a street light, I would watch as it lit up his dark brown eyes, imagining they were looking deep into mine. Finally, my eyes moved down to his mouth, and I had to stop looking. I kept imagining what his soft lips felt like against mine, and I could feel myself blushing more than I have before.

We soon arrived at the restaurant and I was thankful that I was no longer blushing. We ordered our food and found a booth near the back of the restaurant. I sat on one side and Mark sat across from me.

"I have a surprise for you this week." Mark said, while we waited for our food. He smirked at me and I looked away so I wouldn't blush again. Damn, he makes me blush so easily.

"What's that?" I asked, hoping I could get at least a little information about it. I hated surprises.

"You'll have to just wait to find out." Mark replied. "Let's just say you're going to want to record a couple extra videos tomorrow because we'll be away for a whole day."

I was really excited now. I would get a whole day to hang out with Mark and not worry about recording videos or anything! I just wonder where we're going and what we're doing.


	3. Jack's Surprise

Mark's POV:

The next day was dedicated to recording and editing enough videos to make up for the day we'll be gone. Jack and I barely saw each other the whole time, and it kind of upset me because these two weeks were supposed to be for us to hang out. Hopefully tomorrow will make up for the lost time since we wont have to be worried about recording any videos. 

I had trouble going to sleep that night because I was bummed about not hanging out with Jack, but also really excited for his surprise. I'm sure he's going to love it! I thought about how happy he'll be when he sees it and a smile began to form on my face. Thinking about the next day just being Jack and I hanging out put butterflies in my stomach. I frowned, confused by the feeling. Why did I keep having new feelings that I didn't understand? What was going on? I laid in bed, trying to explain to myself what these feelings meant, but coming up with nothing. Eventually, I was finally able to fall asleep. I didn't remember much from my dream that night except that it was about Jack and I and that it made me very happy.

\-------------------

I woke up the next morning feeling wide awake. Today was the day of Jack's surprise! I quickly jumped out of bed, practically running to Jack's room and waking him. He wasn't too happy to be woken up at such an early time, but I wanted to spend as much time today with him as possible.

We both showered and dressed, meeting in the kitchen once we were ready for the day. I had made pancakes and we sat at my dining room table and ate. Jack was trying to get hints about the surprise out of me the whole time but I held my ground. This would be the ultimate surprise!

"Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" Jack whined as he climbed into my car. I made sure I had everything we needed before getting into the car myself.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise." I said, starting the car. The drive was long, but we made it fun by tweeting at our fans. I had given Jack my phone and he alternated between my phone and his. When he was working with my account, he read the tweet to me and he helped me come up with fun responses. We were having so much fun with this that Jack was crying from laughing so hard and my stomach hurt. 

I warned Jack when we got close so he could try to guess where we were. He watched out his window, trying to find something to give him a clue. Soon, his eyes went wide when he realized where we were headed. He looked like a child who just found out they're going to Disneyland. Oh wait, that's exactly what he was. 

Since we got to Disneyland so early, there weren't as many cars there and we didn't have too much trouble finding a parking space that wasn't insanely far away. As we got out of the car, Jack's smile got even wider and he practically ran to the park entrance. 

"This is going to be the best day ever!" He exclaimed as we were let into the park. I laughed, remembering my first time at Disney. I had almost the same reaction. Today was going to be even better than the first time, though, because I got to spend it with Jack.

"What should we do first?" Jack asked, looking around excitedly.

"I don't know, you tell me. It's your day." 

"Well I don't fooking know. I've never been to Disneyland before." Jack stopped looking around and focused on me. "What do you want to do?"

Here I was again, confused about a feeling. As Jack looked at me expectantly, the butterflies in my stomach returned. I wrote it off as excitement for the day and tried to remember what I did my first time here.

"Oh! I know just the thing." I said, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him through the park. The butterflies flew more frantically and I was really confused now. Not just from the feeling, but also from my actions. Why did I grab his hand? I've never done that before. I shook my head, thinking it was probably just because Disney brought the child out in me, not that I'm not normally a child. 

Jack and I weaved through the crowds of people until we came to the destination. Our first ride: Pirate's of the Caribbean. 


	4. Disneyland

Jack's POV:

I practically jumped when Mark grabbed my hand. I was so surprised because he's never done that before. I was thankful that he was in front of me so he didn't see how red my cheeks were, because I'm sure they were as red as tomatoes. 

I almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped in front of a ride. Well, a line for a ride that is. We quickly joined the back and began chatting while we waited for our turn.

"This was one of my favorite rides when I went to Disney for the first time." Mark explained to me. "It's a bit of a simple boat ride, but it also has a few small waterfalls."

My stomach dropped and I began shaking. I didn't like drops, even if they are small. I absolutely hate roller coasters for that reason.

"Jack, are you okay?" Mark looked at me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving him a small smile for reassurance. "I'm just not a big fan of drops."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Mark exclaimed. "We can go do a different ride if you want."

"No, I want to try this. It doesn't go fast, does it?" That was another reason I hated roller coasters: the speed. A lot of people love that feeling it gives you in your stomach, but I can't stand it. It makes me think I'm going to be sick.

"No, not at all. It's actually pretty slow." Mark reassured me. I started to feel a little better. Mark was so excited about this ride and I didn't want him to miss out on it.

When it was our turn to board the boat, I began shaking again. I had stopped, thanks to Mark distracting me with conversation, but I was feeling nervous again. Mark must have noticed because he placed his hand on top of mine sitting on the bar over our laps. I looked over to him and he gave me a reassuring smile. I continued shaking, but for a different reason this time. I got lost in his smile and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then. Suddenly, my attention was taken away from Mark as the boat began moving. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Mark still had his hand over mine, rubbing comforting circles on the back with his thumb. I focused on his touch and I noticed I wasn't shaking anymore. 

'I can do this.' I thought to myself, taking a deep breath. 'I can do this for Mark.'

\-------------------------

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed as we got off the boat. After the first waterfall, I began to feel better about the ride. The waterfalls weren't too bad, and it also helped that Mark never let go of my hand.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mark said, a smile on his own face. "What do you want to do next?"

"Take me to another ride!" I commanded. I was really hyper now and loved the adrenaline. I needed more.

Mark led me to another ride, but this time not grabbing my hand. I was a little disappointed, but made sure not to show it. The last thing I needed was Mark asking questions.

"You can't go to Disney without going on It's a Small World." Mark said as we got in line for the ride.

"I'm gonna get this song stuck in my head for weeks, aren't I?" I asked.

"More like, for the rest of your life." Mark joked as he began singing the song. I covered his mouth with my hand to stop his singing, but he just licked my palm.

"Ewwww, that's disgusting." I said, wiping it on his shirt.

"Don't wipe it on my shirt." Mark complained.

"It's your saliva."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mark said, laughing. I joined him and before I knew it, we were at the front of the line.

We climbed onto the boat and waited until it began moving. Mark began singing the song again, but this time I ignored him. He didn't seem to like that, so he started whispering it right in my ear. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. He stopped singing and smiled at me mischievously. 

"What's a matter Jack? You don't like my singing?" Mark pretended to pout. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treatment? Fine. Two can play at that game." Mark looked away and crossed his arms.

I looked over at him, smiling. He slowly turned his head back to me and gave me a death glare.

"You asshole. You tricked me!" Mark said, playfully, and gently, shoving me. I lost my balance and quickly grabbed Mark's arm, afraid I was going to fall out of the boat. Mark's eyes were wide and he began laughing hysterically. I joined him, not being able to hold a grudge.


	5. Rollercoasters and Sleepy Jack

Jack's POV:

"Don't hate me for this." Mark said as he pulled me to another ride. 

I looked at him confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"This is why." He said, motioning to a roller coaster.

"No no no no." I said, trying to pull away. Mark had a hold of my hand and wasn't giving it up.

"Come on, just try it. This roller coaster isn't even that bad. It's for kids." Mark tried to pull me to the ride.

"I really don't want to." I said, looking Mark in the eyes. "I really hate roller coasters."

"Please. For me?" Mark whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

'Great. I can't say no to him now.' I thought to myself. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine, but if I throw up, I'm aiming on you."

"You're not gonna throw up." Mark said, laughing.

We got in line and as we waited, I started shaking again. 

"Jack, you don't have to do this." Mark said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "If it really scares you that much, then I wont force you to do it."

"No, I want to now. I've been afraid of roller coasters my whole life and I'm tired of it." I took a deep breath as I climbed into the car of the roller coaster, Mark sitting next to me. He placed his hand over mine again, comforting me. As the roller coaster started, I grabbed Mark's muscular arm with my free hand. 

"You okay?" Mark asked. I nodded, but then closed my eyes as I felt the sick feeling in stomach.

"Try screaming, it helps." Mark said and then screamed. I took his advice and started screaming. I instantly felt better and it put a smile on my face. I let go of Mark's arm and, as much as I didn't want to, removed my hand from under his. I threw my hands in the air, still screaming and finally enjoying a roller coaster. I looked over to Mark and noticed he was watching me, smiling.

"I knew you could do it!" He yelled, looking at my proudly.

"I couldn't have done it without you forcing me." I yelled back. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Mark replied as the ride slowed to a stop. We got off and I was a little disappointed it was over. 

"Can we go again?" I looked to Mark excitedly.

"Yeah, if you want to." Mark said, getting back into line.

\--------------

Mark's POV:

Before I knew it, it was getting close to time to leave. I didn't want to go. Today has been the best day ever. I loved not having to worry about making new videos and just getting to hang out with Jack. Don't get me wrong, I love making videos, but I rarely ever get time to just hang out with friends. Especially Jack since I don't get to see him that often in the first place.

"Let's do one last ride before we go." I said, grabbing Jack's hand one last time and leading him to our final ride. I don't know why I kept grabbing his hand, except that after the first time I did it, I kept wanting to do it again. "This is a perfect ride to end the night with because it's so relaxing." 

I read the sign that said 'The Jungle Cruise' and led Jack into line. The lines were all getting shorter because of how late it was getting, so we were able to get on pretty quickly. I sat back and relaxed as the tour guide talked about the mechanical animals on either side of the boat. I heard a yawn beside me and looked over to Jack. 

"Tired?" I asked, smiling at him. "Did Disneyland wear you out?"

"Yeah. Today has been the best day ever." Jack yawned again and rested his head on my shoulder. I was shocked at first, but then smiled.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it." I had that stupid feeling that confused me again, but I didn't worry about it this time. I just enjoyed the time I got to spend with Jack.

When the ride finished, Jack and I slowly walked back to my car, neither of us wanting to say goodbye to Disney. Jack slept in the car on the way home while I thought about the day. Today really has been an amazing day and I'm glad I could spend it with my best friend.


	6. Oblivious

Mark's POV:

"You're going down!" I yelled to Jack as the race began. Wade and Bob were coming over to play video games in a little bit and Jack and I decided to play MarioKart until they arrived. Jack and I were tied, each of us winning two races. Whoever won this last race would win the whole game, and I was so close to beating him. I could see the finish line and was about to celebrate my victory when a car suddenly passed me. My eyes go wide as I see Jack's character pass the finish line.

"How did you beat me? I'm the king of MarioKart." I whined, scowling at Jack's triumphant smile.

"No, you're the king of Five Nights at Freddy's." Jack corrected me. "But I believe I am the king of MarioKart, and this game proves it." I playfully smacked Jack's arm as he did a little victory dance in his seat.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it, leaving Jack to celebrate on his own. I opened the door and welcomed in Bob and Wade.

"Hey, guys." Jack said, getting up to greet them. They shared hugs, since they haven't gotten to see much of each other during this visit. I sighed as I got that feeling again. I've gotten so used to it that it doesn't surprise me anymore, but it still confuses me. I just wish I knew what this feeling meant.

I sat on the end of the couch, Jack sitting beside me with Wade on his other side. Bob sat on the other end of the couch. I got drinks for everyone before getting the game set up.

As we played, Jack was constantly jabbing me in the side with his elbow, trying to get my focus away from the game. I kept pushing him away with my shoulder, but he was persistent. My side was hurting, from Jack jabbing it and from laughing so hard. I also had that stupid feeling again. I really needed to figure out what this was.

At the end of the level, I got up, saying I was going to get more drinks and snacks for everyone. Wade said he would help and followed me into the kitchen.

"So what's up with you and Jack?" He asked after closing the kitchen door.

"Not much, just hanging out, playing video games." I replied.

"Anything else?" Wade asked, grinning at me.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, confused.

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

"I really don't. What are you talking about?"

"Wow, are you really that oblivious." Wade laughed. "It's so obvious to Bob and I."

"Can you just tell me what you're talking about?" I was starting to get annoyed with him skirting around the topic.

"No, this is something you should probably figure out on your own." Wade said. I sighed, figuring I wont be able to get anything more from him.

"Can I hear your thoughts on something?" I asked Wade, remembering the feeling I've been having.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I've been getting this feeling." I said, trying to figure out how to explain it. "And it's confusing me because I don't know what the feeling is or why I feel that way." I explained everything to Wade, hoping he'll be able to help me figure out what's going on. When I finished explaining everything, Wade just laughed.

"Wow, you really are that oblivious." He said with raised eyebrows.

"What?!" I groaned, wishing I knew what he was talking about.

"This is something you really need to figure out on your own." Wade said, looking at me like he was sorry he couldn't just tell me. "But I will tell you that what I first talked to you about and your feeling is connected." Wade left the kitchen with the drinks, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	7. Realization

Mark's POV:

'What did Wade say when he came in again? He mentioned something about Jack and me being oblivious. What could that have to do with my feeli-Oh!' My eyes went wide when I realized what Wade meant. 'Wade thinks I like Jack?' I laughed to myself at first, thinking about how ridiculous that sounds. I quit laughing when I realized just how not ridiculous that was. I thought back to every time I got that weird feeling. The first time was when Wade and Jack pretended to make out. I went through each time I felt that way and every time it was around Jack.

'Maybe I really do like Jack.' I thought to myself. I was even more confused now than before, wondering if I really could be bi. I was interrupted from my thoughts by the kitchen door opening. I looked up to see Jack walking in.

"Is everything okay in here? Wade just told me I should come in here to help." Jack said. I looked at Jack, my gaze stopping at his eyes. I stared into them, not being able to look anywhere else. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. I wasn't wondering so much anymore. I know I'm bi and I like my best friend. I got lost in the crystal blue until I was pulled back to reality by Jack's hand waving in front of my face.

"Mark? Are you there?" He asked, looking at me worried.

"Yeah-yeah, sorry." I said, suddenly nervous to talk to him. It's so weird how you can go from just hanging out with someone and being best friends to realizing you have feelings for them and being nervous around them. But why should I be nervous? He's still my best friend, even if I do like him. "I was just finishing up getting the snacks."

"Here, I'll help." Jack said as he grabbed a box of crackers. I grabbed the spray cheese and followed Jack into the living room. We set down the snacks and sat back on the couch. I was suddenly aware of just how close Jack and I were as we continued our game. Wow, how your perspective on things as simple as sitting next to someone can change when you develop feelings for them.

I had trouble focusing on the game now, not because Jack was jabbing me in the side, but just because of his existence. I couldn't get those eyes out of my head, wondering how everything changed so fast. I tried hard not to act like anything had changed and I don't think Jack has noticed anything yet. He acted the same as he always does when we play video games, constantly taunting me when he beats me and trying to distract me when he's losing.

Now that I actually knew what this feeling was, it was harder to ignore. All I could think about anymore is Jack and wondering if all the flirting we've done was just for the Septiplier shippers, or if it was real. I watched Jack's movements, seeing if there were any clues as to if he has feelings for me or not. I don't even know why I'm trying to figure it out. He's not gay and I doubt he's bi. I started feeling disappointed, thinking there was no chance for us.

This was still all so weird, how fast my feelings have changed. Thoughts I would have never had before began to feel normal. As I was thinking through some of these thoughts, I was interrupted with a hand waving in front of my face again.

"Mark, are you sure you're alright? You've been spacing out a lot lately." Jack said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind. I don't want to talk about it." I added before he could ask any questions.

"Alright." Jack said, still looking a little worried. "I was just telling the guys about your idea for a truth or dare video."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I said, laughing a little.

"Why don't we film it now? Jack said you didn't even know who you were going to do it with and we've already got four people here." Wade said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. We all headed to my room, deciding that would be the best place to do it so the camera would get everyone and we'd all be able to see each other.


	8. Truth or Dare

Mark's POV:

"Truth or dare?" Wade asked me. I thought for a moment, knowing Wade was going to screw me over no matter which one I chose. If I chose truth, he'd probably ask about my crush or something like that, and if I say dare, he'll make me kiss him or something. 

"Dare." I said, figuring it was the better option. I'd rather do something that I can blame on Wade than something that I can't.

"I dare you to sit on Jack's lap." Wade said, smirking at me. Jack didn't notice because he was looking up dares on his phone because he's so crap at coming up with his own. I moved from my spot over into Jack's lap and sit down, but shortly after, I was pushed to the ground. Jack grabbed one of my pillows and placed it in his lap as if he was protecting me from sitting in it again.

\-----------------

Jack's POV: 

All I was doing was trying to come up with dares and all of a sudden I feel something in my lap. I look up from my phone to find Mark. I felt something else going on between my legs and pushed Mark off my lap before he could feel it too. I quickly grabbed one of his pillows, covering myself before anyone else could see my boner. 

I could feel my face turn red and hoped no one else noticed. I looked over at Mark and saw him sitting on the ground. We looked at each other for a moment and both burst out laughing.

"Why the hell did you push me off?" Mark yelled as he got back on the bed.

"Because you sat on me!" I retaliated. "And you have a boney butt."

"You love my boney butt." Mark joked. I gently shouldered him.

\---------------

Mark's POV:

"Did you finally figure it out?" Wade asked me when Jack left the room to use the bathroom. 

"You mean that I like Jack?" I questioned.

"Good, you did!" Bob said, patting me on the back. "It took you long enough."

"Well I never thought I liked guys, so of course it took me awhile. The possibility was never on my mind." I said. "Speaking of my little crush, why the hell did you make me sit on his lap!"

"Because you two are just too adorable!" Wade said, acting like a fangirl. "And you need to confront him about your feelings."

"I can't do that! What if he doesn't feel the same!" I said, suddenly really nervous. 

"But what if he does!" Bob retaliated. I stopped and thought about what would happen if Jack said he liked me back, and I honestly had no idea. He'd probably still go back to Ireland and I'd still be here, all by myself. I suppose we would talk more, but I don't know if I'd be able to handle a long distance relationship. 

"I don't know if anything would actually change." 

"You never know. You should tell him." Wade said, trying to make me feel better.

"Alright, I'll find some time to talk to him." Just when I said that, Jack walked back into the room.

"Talk to who?" Jack asked, sitting back on my bed.

I suddenly panicked, but thankfully, Wade had my back. "Talk to Felix about a video idea he had." 

"I'll tell you about it later." I added. "For now, let's get back to the game." I glared at Wade and Bob to show them not to fuck around this time.

"Who's turn was it?" Jack asked.

"I believe it was your turn to ask someone." Wade answered.

"Alright, who should I ask?" Jack looked around the circle and stopped on me. My heart began thudding in chest as I looked into his eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...truth." I said, remembering where 'dare' got me last time. Jack took a moment to think of a question.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" He asked. My face instantly felt hot and I could tell Wade and Bob were both smirking at me without looking at them.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Who is it?" Jack questioned, nudging my shoulder.

"You can only ask one question." I countered.

"Fine." Jack pouted.

We went around the circle again, but this time I was ready for Jack.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, looking to me.

"Dare." I said, smirking.

"Aww, but I want to know more about your crush." Jack said, pouting again.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Alright." Jack looked disappointed. "Then I dare you to lick everyone's face."

"Ew, gross. Alright." I shrugged and went around the circle to lick everyone. I moved my tongue a little slower on Jack's cheek, giving all the Septiplier shippers a something to fangirl about.


	9. Mission Beach

Mark's POV:

"Come on, let's go before it get's too hot." I yelled upstairs.

"I'm coming! I just need to grab my wallet." Jack yelled from his room. He came running down the stairs and my breath caught in my throat. Jack was wearing a tight fitting tank top that showed off his amazing body. I quickly looked away, feeling my face get hot, and walked out to my car with Jack in tow. 

Today was the second to last full day Jack was staying with me and I wanted to do something to enjoy the beautiful weather. I decided to take him to Mission Beach and enjoy the pier they had there. It was a long drive from LA, but I always enjoyed showing the small pier to my friends. 

The drive didn't feel so long, and I almost wished it was longer, because Jack and I just talked the entire time. It was such a simple thing, but I loved talking to Jack and hearing how excited he got when talking about certain things. 

When we arrived to the beach, I struggled to find a parking spot. It looks like everyone decided it was a good day to go to the beach. Finally, I found one near the back and Jack and I made the long walk to the pier. By the time we made it, we were both sweating. I led Jack to the ice cream shop and got us two cones. 

"This ice cream is amazing!" Jack exclaimed as he took a big bite. I laughed as he squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching his nose. His nose was so cute all scrunched up. "Brain freeze." He finally explained after several seconds.

"That's why you don't bite ice cream. You lick it." I said, taking a very slow lick of my ice cream while staring Jack in the eyes.

"Don't do that while looking at me! It's fooking weird." Jack started laughing and I joined him.

After we finished our ice cream, we started to feel cooled down. We went back out into the heat and Jack looked around at what there was to do.

"Ooh, can we go on the roller coaster?" He asked me.

"Yeah, we just need to go buy tickets." I took Jack to the ticket booth and we each got a bunch of tickets before getting in line for the roller coaster. The lines were super short compared to Disney, so it didn't take long before Jack and I were on the coaster. I watched as Jack raised his hands in the air, screaming and laughing as the roller coaster sped down the track.

"What?" Jack asked, noticing me watching him.

"It's just been so great having you here these past two weeks. I missed hanging out with you." I said to him honestly.

"This has been the best couple weeks of my life!" Jack exclaimed. "Thanks for inviting me down here."

"Of course." I said, looking at him, smiling. At that moment, I realized just how much I wanted to kiss him. I almost did, too, but I stopped myself. I didn't want anything to ruin how fun this week has been.

When the ride finished, we got off and decided to go to the arcade room across from it. We looked around inside for a bit, looking for a game to play, when I suddenly heard someone shouting my name. I looked around but didn't see anyone until I turned and saw two girls around 18 looking up at us excitedly. 

"Hey Mark, Jack, we're huge fans of yours!" The first one said. She had a pixie cut of short, light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, we've been watching you for years." The other girl said. She had long, curly brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"That's cool. We always love meeting fans!" Jack said, giving the girls a high five. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jessica." The blue-eyed girl said.

"I'm Sami." The other girl replied.

"Nice to meet you." I said, giving the girls a hug. Jack hugged them each and asked them if they wanted a picture. They nodded excitedly and asked if I could be in it too.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Jessica took her phone out and handed it to me to take the picture.

"Post that on twitter and tag me." Jack said. "I always love getting pictures with fans."

"Yeah of course!" Jessica said. Her and Sami gave us another hug and ran off, squealing as they went.

"That was nice. I love it when fans come over to talk." Jack said excitedly.

"Me too. They're all just so nice and I wouldn't be anything without them." I agreed.


	10. Running in the Rain

Mark's POV:

When we were finished with the arcade, we decided to go on the bumper cars. Surprisingly, we weren't stuck with a bunch of little kids, but we did get put with a bunch of teenagers. They seemed to keep to themselves while Jack and I just went after each other. At one point, we were going towards each other and stopped when our cars were side by side but facing opposite directions. I turned my steering wheel all the way towards him and drove, pushing us in a circle together. Jack didn't try to get away, but instead turned his wheel towards me. We continued in a circle like that until one of the teenagers ran her car into both of us. Jack and I laughed as the teen pushed her way past us, trying to get someone else. 

After the ride, we decided to just walk around for a little bit, seeing what else the pier had to offer. 

"Ooh, let's go do that!" Jack said, pointing to a small henna booth. We walked over there, trying to decide what to get on the way.

"We should do something matching." I suggested. "To show our friendship."

"What if you get Sam Septiceye and I get Tiny Box Tim!" He suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" I laughed as we showed pictures to the artist of what we wanted. When they finished, Jack took a picture of the two designs and posted it to twitter.

Since we had to wait for the henna to dry, Jack and I decided to sit at one of the tables outside a food stand. We talked about nonsense stuff and answered some tweets until the henna was dry. We then went to the restroom to wash it off and this time I took a picture to post.

When we went back out, I began to feel a few water drops here and there. I didn't think too much of it as we got in line to do the roller coaster again, but when we got there we got turned down because there was a thunderstorm on the way. A lot of people left the pier as they heard about the storm, but Jack and I decided to stay. Water never hurt anybody anyway. Before we knew it, it began downpouring. We quickly sought shelter at a table under an umbrella. 

"I'm starving. Do you want to go get some pizza?" I asked Jack, pointing to the food stand not too far away.

"Yeah, so am I." Jack ran out from under the umbrella to the stand, getting in line. I walked after him, not really caring if I got wet anymore. We ordered our pizza and ran back to our table, trying to keep our pizza dry. 

As we ate, we listened to the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella and the thunder roaring overhead, not really talking much. Suddenly, I stood up, abandoning my pizza, and ran out into the rain. Jack just watched me and laughed as I ran around, letting the rain soak me. 

"Come on." I said, motioning for Jack to join me. He looked like he wanted to, setting his pizza on his plate, but stayed in his seat. I ran over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the rain.

"Mark!" Jack whined, pouting.

"Come on, just enjoy the rain. Who cares if you get a little wet!" I yelled, running around again. Suddenly, Jack started chasing me.

"You're going to pay for this!" He yells as I ran behind the building. I look behind me and don't see Jack, but when I turn, he's right in front of me. He tries to grab me, but I avoid him by quickly turning around and running the other direction. I look behind me and see Jack chasing me again. He quickly catches up to me and grabs me from behind, both of us laughing. He let's go of me as we catch our breaths and walk back to our table. 

We continued eating our pizza, going back to our comfortable silence. I watched Jack as he watched the rain hitting the rooftops of the buildings. He was soaking wet, his shirt clinging to his body. He pushed his hair out of face and I realized just how much I wanted to kiss him. I could see the sun begin to set behind Jack, turning the sky orange and pink and lighting Jack's face perfectly. As I watched him in that moment, I realized something. I don't just like Jack.

I love him.


	11. The Last Day

Jack's POV:

Today was my last day with Mark, and I was so sad it was ending. I've had such a great time and I always hate going back to being all alone in Ireland. I know I can always text and skype Mark, but it's not the same as having him right there with me. 

Since it was our last day together, Mark wanted to do one last collab video, but with just the two of us. I was excited because since we're recording this, there will probably be a lot of Septiplier jokes and "fake" flirting going on. 

Mark got the game ready and began the recording, doing his intro and introducing me. We began playing, Mark doing way better than me. He easily beat me, turning to me and sticking his tongue out. I stuck mine out to him, but scowled while doing so. 

"Rematch. Best two out of three." I said, turning back to the computer, ready to play again.

"You're on." Mark started the next game, but this time I beat him. 

"One final round." I said, turning to Mark again. "To determine the winner."

"You're going down, McLoughlin." Mark said, facing me.

"We'll see about that, Fischbach." I said, bringing my face close to Mark's. 

My heart began to thud in my chest when I realized just how close we were. All I had to do was lean forward less than an inch and we'd be touching. I looked into his eyes and everything else melted away. All I wanted to do at that moment was kiss him, but I knew I shouldn't because what if he doesn't feel the same way? I wondered why Mark hasn't moved away yet. He probably just thought we were having a staring contest or was doing it for the shippers. There's no way he'd have feelings for me, he's straight. He's told me himself, and he's told his fans. I know how much his fans mean to him and he'd never lie to them. 

I brought myself back to reality and remembered we were recording. I looked away, feeling my face get hot. I looked back at Mark and could have sworn I saw a slight pink tint on his cheeks. That couldn't be. It was probably just the lighting, or my imagination. 

Mark annihilated me at the last round because I was too distracted. I couldn't get his face, his eyes, his lips out of my head. How could one person do this to me? And how will I survive once I have to go back to Ireland. I suddenly felt really sad, realizing I was leaving tomorrow. I really didn't want to go, now more than ever. I've had such an amazing time with Mark, even more amazing than ever before. I started to think about moving in Mark. Would he ever ask me to? Would it be weird for me to ask?

'Yeah, probably.' I decided sadly. Why would I suddenly ask Mark to move in with him? And how would I get my stuff here? That would take a lot of time, effort, and money. All of which I didn't have too much of. I have a YouTube channel to keep up with and I don't have time to worry about such nonsense. 

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize Mark had shut off the recording and was starting to edit the video.

"Are you back from la la land?" Mark asked, noticing me watching him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was thinking about how much I don't want to leave tomorrow." I answered honestly. 

"Oh, yeah. I always hate saying goodbye after such a fun couple of weeks." Mark said. "Just like at the conventions. I never want to leave."

"Yeah, me neither." I agreed. So my visiting was't really as special as I thought. Me leaving is just like saying goodbye to a convention. They're both really sad, but not sad enough that he'd ever ask me to move in with him.

Mark and I spent the rest of our last day together in the best way we could think of: playing video games. We didn't think about the impending end to my visit or worry about our channels. It was just him, me, and a few video games, and that's just how I like it.


	12. Don't Go

Mark's POV:

"Bye, Jack! Let me know when you get back home." I waved to my best friend as he stepped into the taxi that would take him to the airport. I always hated saying goodbye to him, especially since we rarely see each other in person.

I walked away from my front door and to my recording room. I opened up one of the many videos of Jack and I playing a video game together and began editing. As I watched, I began to feel heartbroken. He literally just left and I already missed him so much. I felt so alone without him and it was starting to get to me.

I went out to my car and began driving to the airport, wondering why the hell I was doing this. Would I have the courage to tell him when I got there? How would he react? Would he ever even want to see me again?

When I finally reached the airport, I ran out of my car, not caring if it was locked or not. I had to get to him before he left, before it was too late. I weaved between the crowds of people, trying to find the right gate. I looked around, but couldn't find Jack anywhere. Finally, my eyes came across the familiar green hair, and my heart skipped a beat. My step faltered for a moment, but then I continued to run towards him. His back was towards me, so he didn't see me as I neared him.

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled. He turned towards me, a look of surprise on his face.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Jack asked when I approached him.

"I-I" I already forgot what I was going to say. I was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Mark, are you okay? What is it?" Jack gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, it's just..." I was really nervous. I've never felt this way about a guy before and I didn't want to blow it. "You can't go."

"Why not?" Jack asked, looking at me. I avoided his gaze, knowing that if I looked in his piercing blue eyes that I wouldn't be able to look away.

"Because...because" I tried to spit the words out, but they wouldn't come. I looked at the ground, trying to gain the courage to say something, to tell him how I feel. I looked up, and my eyes locked on his. I was completely right before, I couldn't look away. I just stared in his eyes for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few seconds.

"Mark? Whatever you have to say, you should probably hurry. I think they're gonna call my gate soon."

I shook out of the trance and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"You can't leave." Was all I was able to get out.

"Why?" I could tell Jack was getting frustrated because he started to raise his voice.

"Because I love you damnit!" I grabbed the back of Jack's neck and pushed his face to mine. I felt Jack tense up as our lips met, but then he relaxed. His lips were soft against mine as I melted into the kiss. When we separated, I looked to the ground, feeling my face burning up. Jack placed his hand under my chin and brought my head to face his again. I looked at him, worried, but he gave me a smile. I looked into his eyes and smiled back, wondering why I ever doubted if he felt the same. Jack brought our lips together once more.

"I thought I'd never hear you say that. I love you too." Jack finally said, looking into my eyes as our foreheads pressed together. Suddenly, Jack's smile faltered. "That's my gate." He said, sadly.

"Can't you stay?" I asked, not wanting him to leave, now more than ever. "Can't you stay with me?"

"I'm sorry, Mark, but everything is back home, in Ireland. I can't just leave all that behind."

"Then move out here. Bring all your stuff and come live in LA with me." I pleaded.

"It's not that simple. There's so much planning and money that would go into that. I just can't do that right now." Jack wrapped his arms around me, and I returned the hug. I tried to hold in the tears, but I just couldn't any longer. When Jack looked back up at me, I could see tears in his eyes too.

"I love you, Mark." He said, giving me one last kiss goodbye. "I promise to skype all the time and I'll come visit again soon."

"I love you too, Jack." I stood, letting the tears silently fall, as I watched the only man I've ever loved leave.


	13. What Just Happened?

Jack's POV:

I sighed as I thought over what just happened at the airport. Did Mark really just kiss me and tell me he loved me? Was it all a dream? It felt so real, but it seemed too good to be true.

Well, too good until now. I had to leave him behind and somehow get my life back to normal. How could I ignore such a big change, though? Knowing my crush also has feelings for me is so amazing, but it sucks when he's so far away. I began to feel tears well in my eyes, regretting not telling him how I felt sooner. Maybe we would've actually had time to be a couple. I already missed the feeling of his lips pressed against mine, his muscular arms gently wrapped around me. I tried to put those thoughts behind me as I flew the long way home.

I thought sleeping would help get my mind off of what happened, but the only thing I dreamnt about was Mark's lips pressed against mine. I already missed the feeling. I woke up when we finally landed back in Ireland. 

When I got back home, I paced my room for a bit, not even bothering to unpack. I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach as I thought about what Mark had asked. What if I did pack everything up and move to LA? He could move here but then he'd have to leave his friends and family and I couldn't ask him to do that. Sure, he asked me to do it, but I wouldn't be leaving much except my parents. They always told me to follow my heart, but what if it leads me away from them?

I decide I should probably call Mark to let him know I landed safely. He's probably worried by now. My stomach churned as I thought about Mark staring at his phone waiting for a call or text from me to make sure I'm okay. I dialed his number and didn't have to wait long for him to pick up. 

"Jack?" He said when he answered the phone. My heart began to beat faster at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, hi. I just wanted to let you know I made it home in one piece. A little over an hour ago actually." I said, nervously. Why was I still so nervous? I know he loves me and I love him so what's the problem? Oh right. He wants me to move to LA with him. 

"I'm glad to hear that." Mark replied. "Have you thought about-nevermind. So how's the cabin?" 

"Still here. Lonely." I admitted. "And no I haven't thought about moving much yet." I sighed.

"That's alright. It's a big decision and I don't want you to rush into it." There was a small pause before he continued. "You should probably get some sleep. I'm about to." My heart dropped. I just wanted to stay on the phone with him for hours, just listening to his voice, hearing his laugh. God I missed him so much.

"Hey Sean, I love you." Mark whispered into the phone. My heart began beating frantically, hearing Mark say the three words I had always dreamed of him saying to me.

"I love you too." I said as I climbed into bed. "Hey Mark?"

"Yes, Sean." 

"Will you stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course. I'll tell you a story about two weird dorks who fall in love." I giggled, a smile not leaving my face as I listened to Mark's voice. I could feel my eyes begin to droop and soon, I had drifted to sleep.

\------------------

The next morning, I woke up to my phone stuck to my cheek with a dead battery. I smiled as I remembered last night. I still couldn't believe that Mark feels the same way! I plugged my phone into my charger before heading to take a shower. By the time I was done, I had enough battery to call Mark. I smiled when I heard the click that told me Mark had answered.

"Hey, Markimoo." I said before he had the chance to say anything.

"Hello, Jack." I heard Mark yawn through the phone. "How did you sleep?"

"Actually, really well." I said. "How about you? You sound tired."

"Actually, I was up until around 2 in the morning, just listening to you sleep." Mark admitted. "Did you know you make cute little whimpering noises in your sleep?"

"I do?" I asked, blushing. 

"Yeah, and it's adorable." I could practically hear the smile on Mark's lips as he spoke to me. 

"I wish I could see you again." I said after a moment of silence.

"Me too." Mark said quietly. "I know it's not the same, but we can Skype."

"Yes please." I said, just wanting to see him in any way. Mark said goodbye before hanging up. I sat down in front of my computer and waited for the pop up that says he's calling me.


	14. Missing You

Mark's POV:

I waited for Jack to answer the call, but it didn't take long. As soon as I saw his face again, I could feel a huge grin start to form on my face. 

"Hey Jackaboy!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Markimoo!" Jack shouted back. 

There was a long pause before either of us spoke again. I watched Jack on my screen, wishing he was here with me.

"I miss you." I said, breaking the silence.

"I miss you too." Jack replied quietly. "I wish you didn't live so far away."

'I wouldn't be so far if you moved down here.' I thought to myself. 

"Me too." I said out loud, deciding not to bring it up. I looked down, suddenly feeling really sad, not knowing when the next time I would get to see Jack in person would be. 

"Mark?" I brought my head back up, looking into the ocean blue eyes that didn't appear as bright on screen.

"Yes, Jack?" I started to get a little worried, noticing the nervous expression on Jack's face.

"Umm...So I know we have, like, said that we love each other, but umm." I hate that word so much. Everything is going fine, but then you hear 'but' and it all turns to shit. I watched Jack, waiting for the worst. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

I was taken aback by the question. I just assumed since we both have feelings for each other that we were boyfriends now. Jack looked at me, worried, and I realized I haven't answered him yet.

"Yes, of course." I said, a huge smile spreading across my face. Jack gave a sigh of relief before jumping up excitedly. I watched him dance around and laughed. He was acting exactly how I would imagine a fangirl would act when they find out Septiplier is cannon. 

"Shit." I whispered, but not quietly enough for Jack not to hear it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting back down.

"What about our fans? How will we tell them? How will they react?" I was suddenly very worried. Jack and I both have built up amazing communities of fans and I would hate for something like this to ruin that.

"Mark, it will be okay. Who cares what the fans think. If they can't accept us the way we are, then we don't want them in the community anyway. As much as we both love our fans, it's okay to put yourself before them sometimes. It doesn't matter if we lose fans or get more hate, what matters is that we're happy." 

"Sorry, I was just being silly." I smiled at Jack. He was right. I shouldn't be too worried about them. Anyway, we have tons of Septiplier shippers who will go nuts over this. "How should we tell them?"

"I think it would be best if we waited until we were with each other physically." I raised an eyebrow at Jack's choice of words and his eyes went wide. "Oh god, not like that! I mean, at least not yet." I smirked at him and watched as his cheeks turned a dark crimson color.

"What're you blushing for, Jack?" I teased, laughing as his whole face went red.

"Shut up." He said, trying to cover his face with his hands. 

"That's not very nice to say." I pout like a small child who was told no.

"Quit pouting. You love me and you know it." Jack said, his face turning back to its normal color.

"I know." I replied sweetly, wishing I could cuddle him and kiss him. I frowned again, wishing I could just see him, touch him. "I wish you were here." 

"So do I, believe me. Finding out you had feelings for me after months of me having feelings for you and then having to fly back home all within fifteen minutes was really hard." Jack looked down at his hands as he spoke. "These past couple days I've been wondering what would have happened if I had told you I had feelings for you earlier. Maybe I would have stayed." He looked back up and I noticed tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Jack, don't cry! It will be okay. We'll be with each other again soon." I said, not knowing if what I was saying was true or not. "And honestly, I don't know what would have happened if you told me you loved me sooner because I didn't even realize I loved you until a few days before you left. But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that no matter how far away we are, we're still together, we're still a couple, and we'll be together again soon. I promise."


	15. Supportive Friends

Mark's POV:

After Jack and I disconnected, I decided to have Wade and Bob come over to play some video games. I called them up and they both said they would be over later. It was probably time to tell them about what happened between Jack and I. 

"Hey guys." I said when they both arrived.

"Hey Mark, are you alright? You sound worried." Bob said, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I just have something really important I want to talk to you guys about. Why don't you take a seat." I said, pointing to my couch.

"What's up? Is everything alright?" Wade asked, worried.

"Yeah." I said, trying to plan what to say next. "Do you remember when Jack was visiting and I told you guys I started to develop feelings for him?" Bob and Wade both nodded. "When he left for the airport to go back to Ireland, I did a lot of thinking and I just felt like I had to tell him how I feel." I explained to them what happened at the airport and about Jack asking me to be his boyfriend. "I said yes, obviously."

Bob began to laugh, and I was starting to get worried that he was laughing at me. When he noticed my expression, he quickly shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you. I just find it funny that while Wade was in the kitchen talking to you about your feelings, I was in the living room talking to Jack about his. I'm surprised and impressed that you were the one to kiss him."

"Why is that so surprising?" I asked, bringing my hand up to my chest and pretending to be offended.

"Because you just seemed really nervous and unsure about the whole thing." Bob explained.

"I thought I was straight for over 25 years and then all of a sudden I have feelings for my best friend. Of course I was nervous! I have never even considered that I may be bi, so everything that was happening was all new to me." I said.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out." Wade said, patting me on the back. "I'm proud of you for coming out."

"Thanks, but you guys and Jack are the only people who know. I still need to tell my mom and all my fans. I know my mom will be okay because she's always told me that she'll love me no matter what, but I'm really worried about how my fans will react. I mean, I wouldn't even be where I am today without them. They all mean so much to me." I said, feeling uneasy in my stomach just thinking about telling them.

"Everything will be okay." Wade said.

"Just know that we'll always be there for you, and whatever fans disagree, you don't deserve fans like them anyway." Bob added.

"Thanks guys." I said, hugging them both. "Did you guys still want to play some video games?" I asked when we separated.

"Yeah! I'm going to beat your asses." Wade exclaimed.

"No you're not. You're terrible at games." I said jokingly.

"Yeah I know." Wade joked back, laughing.

I'm so lucky to have friends like this, that support me no matter what. I just hope my fans are the same way.

\--------------------

Jack's POV:

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight Mark. I love you too." I said before hanging up the phone. I still couldn't believe Mark was my boyfriend! It's crazy to think that just a few years ago I was a huge fanboy of his and now we're best friends and boyfriends. I smiled at the thought as I crawled into bed. I yawned as I scrolled through twitter, reading and answering tweets. After answering a few dozen tweets, I felt my eyes grow tired and heavy and put my phone away, deciding it was time for me to sleep. 

I tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep. I thought about calling Mark and asking to talk, but he'd probably be asleep by now anyway. My mind began to wander to moving in with him. As much as I would love to do that, I didn't want to leave my friends or family here in Ireland. Mark is someone really special, though, and I don't want to lose him due to the long distance. Also, you can't kiss and cuddle when you're in another country. 

I began to think about the kiss Mark and I shared at the airport. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. There was so much passion in such a small act. As I thought about Mark's soft lips pressed against mine, I began to drift to sleep, smiling the whole time.


	16. Listen to Your Heart

ack's POV:

I woke up the next morning in a very good mood. At first I didn't know why, but then I remember the dream I had last night. In my dream, Mark and I were filming our video announcing that we were together. I was really nervous, but Mark helped me through it, his hand wrapped around mine the whole time. After we finished editing it, we uploaded it and went to cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. As we were watching, I kept an eye on YouTube to see the comments and was very grateful to see that everyone supported us. 

I crawled out of bed, whistling on the way to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. As I walked, I started to properly think about the idea of moving in with Mark. I decided I wanted someone else's opinion on it and went to my recording room, my hot cup of coffee in hand. I opened up Skype and called the three people I trusted most to help me make a decision this big, other than Mark of course. 

"Hey Jack. What's up?" Bob asked as he joined Wade, Felix, and I.

"I have something important I want to talk to you guys about." I said nervously.

"What's up?" Wade asked, a look of concern on his face as well as Bob's and Felix's.

"So at the airport, after Mark kissed me, he asked me to move in with him and I don't know what to do because as much as I'd love to move down there and be able to do cute couple things with him, I'm going to miss my family so much." I said. "I don't know what to do, so I want your guys' opinion. What do you think I should do?"

"Wait, you and Mark are dating?" Felix questioned. I nodded, waiting to see his reaction. "Why didn't you tell me before, ya bitch." He laughed. 

"It just happened about a week ago. You guys are the only people that know so far."

"When are you going to tell the fans?" Bob asked.

"We don't know yet, but it would be better in we were together when we did." I answered. "I'm really nervous about telling them, but I know everything will turn out okay. Even if I do lose some fans, at least I'll be with the man I love."

"That's really cute. I'm happy for you guys." Felix said, and I knew by the look in his eyes that he sincerely meant it.

"Thanks. So am I." I said, feeling my face turn red. "Now what about me moving in with Mark? Do you guys think it's a good idea?"

"If you really care about him that much, then go for it." Wade exclaimed.

"I think that's a really big decision and something that you should decide yourself." Felix said, suddenly really serious.

"I know, but I'm so scared about making the wrong choice." I sighed.

"Just listen to your heart." Wade suggested. "What does it tell you to do?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what my heart was telling me. My mind kept going back to the dream I had last night and I smiled. My head was suddenly clear of any worry and I knew what my heart was telling me to do.

\---------------------

"Come on! PIck up! Please pick up!" I begged to my computer. I had just gotten off the Skype call with Bob, Wade, and Felix, and now I was calling Mark to tell him my decision. I waited impatiently, my right leg bouncing with each passing second the call went unanswered. Finally, I saw Mark's smiling face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mark! Guess what!" I exclaimed, not able to hide my excitement.

"What?" Mark asked with almost the same intensity.

"I'm moving in with you!" I swear I have never seen Mark smile as big as he did at that moment.

"Really? You're really going to come live with me in LA?" He asked.

"Yes! I've really been thinking about it a lot and I talked to Bob, Wade, and Felix about it and they told me to listen to my heart and it's telling me to go." I explained. "As much as I'll miss my family, I miss seeing you and I don't want to miss out on the couple things we could do together."

"That's great! That's just really amazing! I can't wait for you to come down! I'm just so excited!" I could really tell just how excited he was and I knew I was just as excited as well.


	17. Coming Home

Mark's POV:

I ran around the house, making sure everything was in its place and looked nice. When I was finally satisfied, I went to sit on the couch, but stood back up almost right away because I was just too excited to sit in one spot. I paced the floor, Chica following my steps, probably wondering why I was moving around so much. I stopped just long enough to pat her head and then continued to pace. Just then, the doorbell rang and I stopped in my tracks, my heart pounding in my chest.

'He's here! He's finally here!' I thought to myself as I practically ran to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it. As soon as I saw the wonderful green hair and beautiful blue eyes, I pulled Jack into a tight hug. 

"I missed you so much!" He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you too!" I leaned back just enough to see his smiling face, not quite ready to break free from the hug yet. I can't believe he's here! I'm finally able to hold him again, but this time as my boyfriend! I smiled at that thought before leaning in and gently placing my lips on Jack's. I felt him smile into the kiss and I wonder if he's missed this as much as I have.

"Come on, let's get you settled in." I said when we separated, taking his hand in mine and leading him upstairs. "This is your bedroom." I stopped in front of a door, slowly opening it to build anticipation. I saw a smile spread across Jack's face when the door was opened fully. He looked at me and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry, this all just felt so real all of a sudden." Jack said, looking down. I saw his cheeks go pink and I chuckled. "What?" He asked, looking back up at me.

"Nothing. You're just too adorable." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. "I have one more surprise for you." I whispered in his ear. I grinned as I let go of his waist, grabbing his hand instead and led him to another room. Without saying a word, I opened the door, watching Jack as his chin fell open. 

\----------------

Jack's POV:

When I first told Mark I was moving down here, I sent some things I wouldn't need in Ireland to LA. A lot of it was decorations from my recording room. Mark had set everything up the same way it was back in Ireland.

"You did this for me?" I asked, looking up at Mark. A tear threatened to fall and I allowed it. More happy tears followed and Mark pulled me into a hug, wiping the tears away. "It's the same as it was back home. I mean Ireland. This is my home now." I chuckled, the tears finally stopping. "That's something I'm going to have to get used to."

"Welcome home, Jackaboy." Mark said, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks, Marky." I looked up at him before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I better start unpacking." I sighed before letting go of Mark and heading back to my bedroom, where boxes were piled all around.

"Do you want any help?" He offered, following me into the room.

"Yes please. You could hang up my shirts." I answered, pointing to a box by the closet. I began unloading a box of other clothes, chatting with Mark while we worked. Before we knew it, my room was mostly put together, besides a few boxes of winter clothes and little knick knacks.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked me, sitting next to me on my freshly blanketed bed.

"Yeah, I could eat." I answered, getting up and heading out the door. "What were you thinking? Pizza?" I asked, reaching for my phone. Mark grabbed my hand before I could get to my phone, intertwining our fingers.

"Actually, I already have plans for us." He gave a mischievous smile, grabbing his keys and leading me out the door to his car. He called Chica outside, letting her in the back of the car. He opened the passenger side door for me, letting go of my hand as I stepped in. I frowned a little, my hand now cold without his, but Mark grabbed it once he got in the drivers seat. I smiled as I looked down at our hands, then looked up to see Mark watching me.

"What?" I questioned him, turning my head to the side. He just shook his head, not saying anything, and started the car. He backed out of the driveway, letting go of my hand only for a moment to put the car into neutral, and intertwined our fingers once more.


	18. First Date

Jack's POV:

'Is this a date?' I thought to myself. I felt butterflies stir in my stomach at the idea of finally going on a date with Mark. It's crazy to think that just a few years ago, I looked up to this amazing goober, thinking about how awesome it would be just to play a game with him. Now here I am, sitting next to him after just leaving our house. 'Our house.' I smiled at those words, amazed at how the simple switch from 'his' to 'our' changes everything.

"We're here!" Mark announced, looking over at me and smiling. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just how amazing it is to be your boyfriend." I answered, feeling my face go hot. "Where is 'here' exactly?" I asked, looking around. There was nothing but trees for as far as I could see, other than a small lake in the near distance.

"'Here' is where we're having our picnic." Mark said, a triumphant look on his face. He let Chica out of the car, allowing her to sniff around a bit. He headed to the trunk and took out a cooler and a blanket. He handed the blanket to me so he now had a free hand to hold mine, dragging the cooler behind him.

"This place is gorgeous." I said, enjoying the nature and the sun glaring off the water. Chica trotted over to join us as we laid the blanket out on the ground. I took a seat next to Mark as he began unloading the cooler. He took out a baggie with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in it, a bag of chips, crackers, a can of spray cheese, a bottle of some sort of drink, and two cups.

"I thought you couldn't drink alcohol?" I questioned, pointing to the bottle.

"I can't" Mark replied, turning the bottle so I could see the label. I laughed when I saw it was a bottle of sparkling juice. Mark poured us both a glass and took out two plates to put our sandwiches and chips on. We filled our plates, just listening to the wind rustling through the leaves and Chica's barks as she chased squirrels.

"Today is the perfect day for a picnic." I said, resting my head on Mark's shoulder.

"It certainly is." He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. Suddenly I felt something wet and cold on my arm. I turned my head to see Chica trying to get between Mark and I.

"Looks like someone's jealous." I laugh, moving away from Mark slightly. Chica pushed her way between us and began licking Mark's face, causing me to laugh harder. Chica turned her head at the sound and practically jumped on top of me, now licking my face. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled, almost out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Chica, down." Mark commanded. She climbed off me and sat in front of me, looking towards Mark. "Who's my good girl? You are! Yes you are!" He praised, and she began wagging her tail. Mark patted his lap and Chica walked over, sitting next to him and laying her head on his lap. He talked to her as he pet her head. "Don't worry Chica, you'll always be the special girl in my life." Suddenly, Mark pulled me back over so my head was resting on his shoulder once more. He wrapped his arm around me, gently stroking my arm. "And you'll always be my special guy." I smiled and looked up at him, slowly leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much." I said when we separated.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled at the nickname and closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling of Mark's hand on my arm and the sound of his breathing. "You ready for desert?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course! I'm always ready for desert!" I said, lifting my head up. Mark reached into the cooler and pulled out a tub of cookies. "Ooh cookies!" I exclaimed, reaching for the tub, but Mark pulled it away before I could grab it.

"Can I at least get them on a plate." He said as I pouted.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and waited as Mark placed a few cookies on a plate, putting the tub back in the cooler. "Can I eat them now?" I whined.

"Yeah, go ahead." Mark answered, grabbing for a cookie. I quickly reached down and grabbed the one he was about to pick up. "Hey! I was gonna eat that one!"

"I grabbed it first, so you're going to have to get a different one." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"But I want that one." Mark quickly grabbed the cookie out of my hand as I was about to take another bite.

"That's my cookie." I crossed my arms, pretending to pout.

"Alright you can have it." Mark said, but right as I was about to grab it, he pulled it away and licked it. He put his hand out so I could get the cookie. I just shrugged and grabbed it, continuing to eat it.

"We've already kissed. I'm not scared of your germs." Mark just replied by sticking his tongue out at me.


	19. It's Time

Mark's POV:

"You really love cookies, don't you?" I chuckled as Jack devoured the desert.

"Of course! What's not to love about cookies?" He replied after finishing the cookie.

"That's a good point. Cookies are amazing. Not amazing as you, though." I said, laughing at my own cliché line.

"Don't turn into one of those types of boyfriends, please." Jack laughed with me, playfully slapping my arm.

"I'm sorry, I had to." I said, catching my breath from laughing so much. I saw Chica lay down in the shade under a tree. That looked like a nice idea, so I laid down on the picnic blanket, resting my hands on my stomach. Jack laid down next to me and I held his hand in mine. "It's such a perfect day out." I said after a short moment of silence.

"Not as perfect as you." I looked over in time to see Jack grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pretended to be offended, then flipped me off. "Fuck you."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" I joked.

"No, she's too far away now." Jack looked upset, but only for a moment. His frown was quickly replaced by a smile. "I kiss you with this mouth." Jack turned so he was facing me and I did as well. He brought our lips together, kissing me passionately. I brought my hand up to his face, gently stroking his cheek with my thumb. I glided my tongue over Jack's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth, but I hesitated to continue. Before I could do anything else, Jack shoved his tongue in my mouth, exploring as much as he could. I smiled as our tongues wrestled, his eventually winning. When we eventually separated, needing to catch our breath, Jack had a goofy grin on his face.

"I love you so much." He said, giving me a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arms around his waist. He snuggled his head into my neck, kissing it every once in a while. We laid like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a couple minutes.

"Hey, Mark?" Jack moved away from my neck and it suddenly felt very cold.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I think I'm ready to tell our fans about us. I mean, if you are too." He looked at me and I could tell he was a little worried to hear my answer.

"Of course, baby. I'd love to tell our fans." He smiled at me as I saw relief flood into his eyes. "How would you like to do it? Vlog?" I suggested.

"Actually, I have an idea." He replied, a smug look on his face.

"And what's that?" I questioned. Jack told me all about his plan and I absolutely loved it!

"Oh my god, this is going to be fun to do!" I exclaimed, already getting excited about the video. I was definitely ready to tell the world about Jack and I. I know we'll get hate, I would be amazed if we didn't, but I know together we'll be able to get through it.

"Are you tired? Ready to go back home?" I asked Jack when I heard him yawn.

"Yeah. Back home. To our home." He gave me a sleepy smile and I couldn't help but to smile back. I stood up, reaching my hand out to help Jack up. I kept his hand in mine as we packed up and headed to the car, Chica following behind us. As I drove home, I could hear Jack's soft sleeping noises. I chuckled to myself, wondering how I got so lucky.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to get in and go to bed." I said, gently shaking Jack awake.

"No, I don't wanna. Can't I just sleep here?" He looked up at me through droopy eyelids.

"What if I carry you?" I suggested. Jack reached his arms out to me and I gently scooped him up, careful not to hit his head on anything as I carried him to his bed. I gently laid him on top of his blankets and he turned to his side and curled into a ball.

"Goodnight, Jackaboy." I said, kissing him on his forehead. I turned off his light and silently shut his door, heading into my own room. I took off my top and my pants and climbed into bed, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.


	20. Septiplier Away!

Jack's POV:

"Can you see me?" I asked Mark, sitting in front of my computer.

"No, can you see me?"

"You're good." Mark and I were setting up for our video announcing our relationship. I had come up with the idea of doing a video of us playing The Forest. We would each have our separate computers and backgrounds as if I was still in Ireland. The idea was to make the viewers think we were apart, but when we finished the game, we were going to tell them the truth.

"Mark, I'm kinda nervous. I know I said that if they don't accept us then they're not fit for the community, but each one of my subscribers means so much to me. I don't want them to look at me differently just because we're together." I looked down at the ground, trying to keep myself from shaking from nerves. Suddenly, I felt muscular arms wrap around me.

"Shhh it'll be okay. No one's going to think any differently of you. You're still the loud, annoying, Irishman you've always been." I chuckled, already feeling better, as Mark kissed the top of my head. "Now, are you ready to do this?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, I'm ready." We sat in our separate chairs and began the video. While we were playing, I felt a foot reach over and touch mine. I smiled as I gently pushed back, starting a game of footsie. I tried to move as subtly as I could so you couldn't tell in the video, but Mark moved his leg too far away and I nearly fell out of my chair trying to reach it.

"Mark!" I whined, sitting back up. "Now I'll have to edit that part out." Mark was too busy laughing to respond right away.

"It's not my fault your legs are too short." He said, still laughing but not as hard as before. I crossed my arms and looked away from Mark, pretending to pout. "Aww come on! You know I love you!" I kept my head turned but looked out of the corner of my eye in time to see him leaning towards me. He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but grin.

"Aww I can't stay mad at you!" I said, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you too. Now let's get back to the game." I turned back to the computer, trying to act as though nothing had happened. 

Soon, it was nearly time to stop the game. I felt butterflies start to flutter in my stomach as I thought about what was coming next. I tried to stay calm, not letting myself look nervous on the outside.

"Well, Jack, it's been fun playing with you." Mark said, beginning the part where we come out.

"Same here. I always enjoy playing with you." I replied, really meaning it.

"It's more fun when you're actually here, though. When will you come to LA again?"

"How about right now?" I exclaimed, moving my chair so it was next to Mark's and in his camera's frame.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Mark asked, obviously pretending to be surprised.

"I was literally right over here the whole time." I said, seriously, pointing to where my computer was set up. We started laughing before we continued. "Now you may all be wondering: 'Why is Jack in LA? What is he visiting Mark for?' And the answer is, I'm not visiting Mark! I'm moving in with him!" I exclaimed, looking a lot more calm on the outside than I actually felt. Mark must have known because he rested his hand on my leg that I didn't realize was bouncing. I stopped bouncing it and looked over to Mark as he began to speak.

"'Why is Jack moving in with Mark?' You may all be asking that very question right now, and I bet some of you already know the true reason. A lot of you may be very excited to hear it, and some of you will probably hate it." Mark looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile, grabbing my hand. I smiled back, took a deep breath, and looked at the camera.

"Mark and I are, well, we're...we're dating." Mark lifted our hands up, as if us holding hands was proof enough. I decided it wasn't and did something I wasn't expecting to do in our announcement: I kissed him. It wasn't just a little peck on the lips, either. It was a full blown kiss and Mark and I were loving every second of it. Eventually, we parted and just looked into each others eyes for a moment before Mark grinned.

"Septiplier away!" He said, lifting his hands into the air. I laughed and mimicked him, repeating our ship name. 

"I know you all are going to have a ton of questions for us, so leave them in the comments and we'll make a video answering as many as we can. Thank you so much for watching and as always, I will see you in the next video. Buh bye!" Mark finished the recording. I smiled, suddenly feeling very relieved to announce our relationship to the world.


	21. Laser Tag

Mark's POV:

"Are you ready?" I asked Jack. We were about to upload the video announcing our relationship.

"Yeah, go ahead." He replied. We uploaded it on each of our channels and waited for the chaos. Almost instantly we got comments saying 'I knew it!' and 'I'm so happy for you guys!' 

"See, I told you everything would be fine." I said, smiling to Jack.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I just wasn't sure how people would react." He rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer by his waist and we sat like that for a moment before I shifted to stand up.

"Come on, let's do something special to celebrate coming out." I said, reaching my hand out to help Jack up. He took my hand and I led him to the door.

"What are we going to do?" Jack questioned me, and I stopped realizing I had no idea.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked him. He thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"What about laser tag? We could invite Bob and Wade!" Jack exclaimed, practically jumping from excitement.

"That sounds awesome!" I said, joining in on his excitement. We got in the car and headed to the building. Jack texted Bob and Wade on the way and they both said they would be there shortly.

"Hey, guys!" Wade said as he entered the building, Bob close behind him.

"Congrats on coming out to your fans!" Bob said, clapping Jack and I on our backs.

"Thanks. We decided it was time to tell them." I said, taking Jack's hand in mine. "I love this goober and I want everyone to know!"

"I love you too, Marky." Jack said, leaning in to give me a kiss. I smiled when we separated, then blushed realizing Wade and Bob were standing there.

"Sorry." I said, softly, looking to the ground.

"Don't be. You two are cute." Wade said, laughing, causing me to blush more.

"Let's just get started." I said, walking to the front desk. As we walked, Jack grabbed my hand. I looked over to him and smiled, glad he wasn't ashamed to be together in public.

\----------

"Behind you!" I yelled to Jack. He quickly spun and shot Wade with his laser gun.

"Thanks." He said as he turned back to me. 

"No problem. I got your back." We continued hunting for Bob, finally finding him when we had just a few seconds left on the round. 

"We have you now, Bob!" Jack said, coming from one side of him.

"There's nowhere to run." I added, coming from the other.

"Just get it over with." Bob surrendered. Jack and I both shot him and seconds after, the buzzer went off signaling the end of the round.

"Yes! We won!" Jack cheered, giving me a high five. This was the third round we played, the best two out of three won. We had tied for the second round, so since Jack and I won this round, we won the whole thing.

We chatted as we exited the building, Jack teasing the others about winning. When we got to my car, we all hugged goodbye. The ride home was silent, but not in a bad way. It was completely comfortable and we enjoyed the quiet.

When we arrived at the house, I noticed Jack was nearly asleep. He yawned, moving to unbuckle his seatbelt, but didn't get out of the car. I went to his side, opening the door. 

"Come on, sleepyhead. Let's go to bed." I said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up.

"I'm too tired to get up! Can't you just carry me?" Jack whined, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist him with that look, so I wrapped my hands under him and picked him up. I carried him into the house, fumbling to open the door, but eventually making it in. I carried him to his room, thankful that the door was already open. I gently laid him on the bed, kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, baby." 

"Can't you stay with me?" He begged, grabbing my arms so I couldn't move.

"Of course." I crawled into bed next to him and he turned so he was facing me. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me, his head hiding in the crook of my neck. 

"I love you." Jack said, gently kissing my neck.

"I love you, too."


	22. We Can Do This Together

Mark's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I was slightly confused to feel another body pressed against mine, but remembered Jack insisting I cuddle with him. I smiled, watched as he slept peacefully wrapped in my arms. His eyes slowly began opening, Jack smiling back at me.

"Good morning." I said, kissing his nose.

"Mornin'." Jack yawned and stretched a little. "That was the best sleep I've gotten since I moved down here." He said, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"I'm glad you slept well." I said, slowly removing my arms from around Jack, who looked upset at the movement. "As much as I love cuddling with you, I need to eat. I'm starving."

"Ooh so am I! What's for breakfast?" Jack asked. I thought for a moment, then came up with a plan.

"It's a surprise. You stay in here and relax, and I'll make you a special breakfast in bed." I quickly left the room, shutting the door behind me, before he could protest. I made my way to the kitchen, letting Chica out on the way. I grabbed all the necessary ingredients and began making breakfast.

When the meal was finally finished, I arranged it on two plates and carefully took them back to Jack's room. When I entered, I wasn't really surprised to see Jack laying in bed on his phone. 

"Breakfast is served." I said, handing him his coffee and a plate of food. He laughed when he saw the bacon and eggs in the shape of a smiley face.

"At least it looks good. Let's see how it tastes." He teases, taking a large bite of the eggs. "Mmmmm this is amazing!" He added after swallowing.

"Thanks. Breakfast is one of the few things I can actually make really well." I said, taking a bite of my own food.

When breakfast was finished, we took turns showering and prepared for the day. Once we were dressed, we went into our own recording rooms and began recording videos for the next day.

\----------

"I will see you in the next video! Buh bye!" I finished my outro, stopping the recording, and got up to stretch. I decided to go check on Jack to see how recording was going for him. As I neared his room, I could hear muffled screaming, and I smiled, knowing he was probably raging at a game. The closer I got, the less it sounded like raging and the more it sounded like actual anger. I began to worry, not used to hearing Jack angry. I quietly knocked on the door so his mic couldn't pick it up, but realized he probably had his headphones on. I decided to just go in, getting more worried as I heard him scream more.

"God damnit why can't I get past this stupid level!" Jack was playing Mario Maker, so I understood why he would be frustrated, but I'm pretty sure he was genuinely angry.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he died again. "Why can't I do this?" He got quieter, sounding upset now. I quickly ran to him, worried something else was bothering him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, kneeling next to him so we were about level with each other.

"It's just a stupid level in this stupid game. I can't get past it!" He slammed his fist on his desk, and I knew this wasn't about the game.

"Seriously, what's wrong. I've known you long enough to know this isn't anger at the game." Jack looked down, knowing I was right, but when he looked back up he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this." He began sobbing and I quickly scooped him in my arms, lowering us both to the ground.

"Do what? Jack, what's going on?" I asked, my voice filled with worry. He just shook his head, so I held him until he was ready to talk, gently rocking him to soothe him.

"I-This morning, I decided to look through the comments on our video to look for questions to answer, and th-there was one that was-was just so so awful!" He began sobbing again, and I held him even closer, hating that he felt this way.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay. It's just one comment. We'll get through this, together." Jack's sobbing slowed, and I felt him yawn against me. I picked him up, carrying him back to his room and laid down with him. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll always be here for you. We can do this, together." 

"But what if people hate us?" Jack sounded so small and scared and it broke my heart.

"Who cares? Since when have you ever cared about hate?" Jack looked up at me and shrugged. "Exactly, so why start now? It doesn't matter what other people think. All that matters is that we care for each other."

Jack nuzzled closer to me. "Yeah, I guess." He said. I watched as he slowly fell asleep, worn out from the screaming and crying. I felt so bad that he had to go through this, but I was glad I was there to help him get past it.


	23. Fortunes

Jack's POV:

I slowly woke up, stretching and rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, I was confused to see that my clock read 2:38, but then I remembered what happened. I started thinking of the comment again, tears welling in my eyes. I quickly shook my head, thinking about Mark holding me and comforting me instead. A small smile started on my face and I got out of bed. I walked down the hall, looking for Mark. I didn't see him in his room or in the living room so I assumed he was recording. I groaned, remembering I still have another video I needed to record since I had a freak out during the other one.

"Oh hey, you're up." I practically jumped when Mark came out from the kitchen. "Are you feeling better?" He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Yeah, a lot better." I leaned up, giving Mark a small peck on the lips. "Sorry about earlier. I just... That comment really got to me." I looked down at the ground, blushing slightly.

"Don't feel bad. It's normal to get upset over hate. You just can't let it get to you and take over." I felt a strong hand on my chin gently lift my face so I was looking at Mark again. "You've always dealt with hate really well. It was only a matter of time before something really got to you. I'm just glad I could be here to help."

"Thank you." I said, holding him tighter. Mark kissed the top of my head in reply. We stood there for a moment, just holding each other, before I gently pushed away from the strong arms that held me. "I still have another video to record for tomorrow." I explained, heading to my recording room.

"Why don't we record the video answering questions about us?" Mark suggested, following me down the hall. "I mean, if you're ready for that."

I thought about it for a moment. It would draw more attention to us, probably causing more hate, but I wanted to share how we got together with our fans. The support still far outweighed the hate, and I loved seeing such kind words from people.

"Alright. I think I'm ready for that." I went into my recording room and sat down. Mark went to his own and grabbed his chair, rolling it next to mine. "Will you help me through the comments?" I felt silly and weak asking that, but I wasn't sure I could handle much more hate.

"Of course."

I opened up youtube and went to the comments on the coming out video. Mark would skim through the comments, pointing out the support and the questions. I smiled as I read through them, so thankful that most of our communities still loved us so much. 

We spent way too long just reading the nice comments and deciding which questions to answer. By the time we had enough questions, Mark and I were starving. We decided to wait and record after dinner. 

"What do you want to eat?" Marked as me, as we stood and stretched our legs.

"I don't know." I shrugged."What about chinese?"

"Chinese sounds good to me." Mark grabbed his phone and called the chinese restaurant down the street, ordering food for the both of us. 

Mark and I watched The Force Awakens while we waited for the food to arrive. When the doorbell rang, I got up to get the food and pay for it. We continued the movie as we ate, making comments every once in a while but mostly staying silent. 

"Let's see what my fortune is." Mark says, reaching for his fortune cookie.

"Wait!" I grabbed the cookie before Mark could. "You have to eat that last."

"Why?" Mark looked to me, confused.

"Because your fortune won't come true if you don't!" I argued.

"Fine." Mark pouted before going back to finish his food. 

By the time Mark was finished, I was just finishing up my own food. I grabbed a fortune cookie and gave Mark the other. 

"What does your fortune say?" I asked him, looking at the small slip of paper in his hand.

"Use your abilities at this time to stay focused on your goal. You will succeed." He reads. "What about yours?"

"You will always be surrounded by true friends. Of course! I have such amazing friends." I paused before looking to Mark, smiling. "And an amazing boyfriend."

"Not as amazing as my boyfriend." He replied, playfully pushing me. "Now, are you ready to answer some questions about our relationship?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with."

Mark stood up, reaching his hand out, and we walked to my recording room, hand in hand.


	24. Answering Questions

Mark's POV:

I held Jack's hand as I started the recording. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and I'm here with my boyfriend, Jack." I began, motioning towards the Irishman.

"Hello!" He shouted, waving at the camera.

"Today we're going to answer some of your guys' questions for us." I looked down at my phone and began reading the first question. "The first question asks 'How did this all start?' Well, for me it only started a couple months ago, but Jack had liked me for a bit longer." I looked over to Jack to tell his side of the story.

"After my last girlfriend had broken up with me, I began to see Mark differently." I chuckled as Jack's cheeks went red. "Septiplier was stronger than ever and everyone knew it. I played it off as us just fooling around, but in reality I had developed a huge crush."

"For me, the last time Jack was in LA visiting, I had noticed some weird feelings I was having. I had no clue what they were and would have never considered that I liked my best friend. Until Wade opened my eyes, that is. He's the one who helped me realize that I had started liking Jack." I smiled, realizing that I had nothing to be worried about back then. Everything turned out amazing.

"The next question is 'When did you start dating and how did it happen?'" Jack read. "I was actually at the airport, waiting to go back to Ireland after my visit with Mark. I heard my name being yelled and looked around, expecting some fangirls. What I saw instead was this goof running towards me. He confessed his feelings for me and that's when we had our first kiss."

"I was terrified." I admitted. "I had no clue if Jack felt the same or not. Lucky for me, he did." I said, bringing our hands to my face and kissing the back of Jack's. We just stared into each other's eyes for a moment before continuing.

"What is your favorite thing to do for a date?" I read the next question. "Actually, we've only been on a few dates so far. It's hard to date someone when they're in another country."

"That's why I had decided to move out here. I wanted to be closer to Mark and actually be a couple." Jack explained.

"And I'm so glad you did. I don't think I'd be able to handle a long distance relationship. But my favorite date we've been on was probably going to the park for a picnic." I said, getting back to the question. "That was actually our first official date."

"That was so fun. The park was beautiful. My favorite date would probably be just staying home and watching Deadpool. I really love that movie, and sleepy Mark is so adorable." Jack ruffled my hair and I gently swatted his hand away.

"Don't mess up my hair!" I yelled, laughing. "It takes a lot of hard work to get it to look like this!"

"No it doesn't. You just towel dry it and comb it out with your fingers." Jack joined in laughing.

"Yeah, that's true." I said, pretending to be ashamed.

"We have time for one more question!" Jack said, getting us back on task. "This one says 'What are your favorite things about each other?'" Jack took a moment to think, and I thought about the question too. This one was so difficult because there's so much I love about Jack.

"This is going to sound really corny," Jack started, pulling me out of my thoughts." but one of my favorite things about Mark is his laugh. Every time I hear it, I get a huge grin on my face and most of the time I can't help but laugh, too."

"Wow, that was corny." I said. Jack playfully slapped my arm. "Ow!" I exclaimed, pretending like he really hurt me, but he knew better.

"Just answer the question ya big doof." He said.

"Fine." I sighed heavily for effect, causing Jack to roll his eyes. "My favorite thing about Jack is his eyes. I have never seen a blue so bright and pure. Every time I look into them, I get lost. I can always tell how he is feeling, just by looking in his eyes." I turned towards Jack, looking into the bright blue, seeing tears begin to form. "Your eyes are so amazing. I love them, and I love you." 

Jack practically flung himself at me, kissing me hard on the mouth. "I love you too, Marky." He said once we parted, our foreheads still pressed together.


	25. Preparing for PAX

Mark's POV:

"How are you doing?" I asked, sitting next to Jack on the couch. I looked over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see he was reading the comments from the new video. 

"You know what? I'm okay." He turned his phone off and leaned back so he could see me. "I was a little worried at first but I guess the people who don't like us together just didn't watch the video."

"I'm glad you're okay. I can't stand seeing you upset." I moved around the couch to sit next to him and he rested his head on my shoulder. "I like it when you have a big smile on your face." He looked up at me, showing off his beautiful smile. I smiled back before gently kissing him.

We sat on the couch cuddling for what seemed like forever, just watching whatever was on T.V. Jack had moved so he was laying across the couch, his head resting in my lap. Most of the time, my eyes were on Jack instead of the show, watching my fingers brush through his hair. I saw his eyes slowly start to shut, so I quit playing with his hair.

"Why'd you stop?" Jack whined, looking up at me with a slight pout.

"Because you're falling asleep. Let's go to bed." I started to stand causing his head to fall off my lap.

"Ugh fine." He groaned before standing up himself. He started heading towards his room so I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Aren't you going to come cuddle with me?" I practically whined.

"Of course. I just need to grab my pajamas." I reluctantly let go of his hand as he headed to his room. I walked to my own room, stripped down to my boxers and pulled sweatpants on. Jack walked into the room moments later, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me, snuggling into my shoulder.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" Jack said, sounding a little worried. I hugged him back tightly.

"Of course I know that. You moved all the way here, just to be with me. If that's not true love, then I don't know what is." He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. I leaned down, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I love you so much, Sean, and I know you feel the same. Now, let's go to bed. We have a convention coming up in just over a week and we need to get videos prepared."

I led Jack to the bed, climbing in next to him and cuddling closely. I smiled as I fell asleep, wondering how I got so lucky. I have the job of my dreams, the man of my dreams, the life of my dreams, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

\---------------------

The next week was spent recording and editing enough videos for the week we'd be gone for PAX East. Jack and I barely saw each other, which made the times we did see each other even more special. We always made time to eat together, talking instead of watching T.V. At night, when we would normally cuddle and fall asleep together, one of us would go to bed and fall asleep before the other finally climbed into bed. I hated not being able to see Jack as much, but I knew we'd get plenty of time to be together during and after the convention. 

We finally had more than enough videos two days before we were to leave, but Jack and I still wouldn't get much alone time. Felix wanted to come down and spend some time with us and then we were all going to fly to the convention together. He offered to stay in a hotel, but Jack and I weren't going to let him, so we gave him what was originally Jack's room. 

The morning of Felix's arrival, Jack and I just laid in bed, enjoying the chance to finally cuddle and be together. We didn't have to pick Felix up from the airport until after lunch, so we were in no rush to get out of bed.

"Hey, Mark?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at Jack, his head resting on my chest, one arm wrapped around my waist. I had one hand behind my head, the other holding Jack's free hand. 

"Would you maybe want to go do something today?" He asked nervously.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know. It's just...we haven't gone on a date in a while and I miss you."

"I'm right here, baby. I'm always here for you. If you want to go do something, then I'd love to." I slowly sat up, helping Jack up with me. I held him close for a moment before getting up and heading to the bathroom. "I'm just going to take a quick shower and then we can go. How about you think of something to do while I'm getting ready."

"Alright." I left Jack in the bedroom to get himself ready and hopped in the shower.


	26. Mini Golfing

Jack's POV:

"Oooh I want the green ball!" I exclaimed, pointing to the colorful golf balls. Mark and I had decided to go mini-golfing and then go out for lunch before picking Felix up from the airport. We had arrived at the mini-golfing place and was picking out our balls. I, obviously, chose the green one while Mark chose the pink. 

We headed to the first hole, each of us making it easily. As we moved on, I was having more and more trouble. Mark was flying through the course easily while I was getting increasingly more frustrated on each hole. We had given up on keeping score, we both already knew Mark was going to win.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I just barely missed the hole for the third time. I still had a smile on my face, loving the time spent with Mark even if I was terrible.

"Do you need some help, babe?" Mark asked, coming over to me.

"Yes please." I allowed Mark to come behind me, his arms guiding my arms and his hands holding mine. 

"Alright, you just need to swing back and hit it very gently. Like this." He swung our arms back and tapped the ball, causing it to fall into the hole. "See, I knew you could do it." He said, still holding me.

"Thanks, Marky." I said, turning my head to give him a kiss. When we parted, Mark smiled down at me.

"I missed holding you like this." He wrapped his arms around me even tighter.

"I missed being held like this." I said, leaning back into his arms. We just stood there for a moment until we remembered where we were. We, reluctantly, separated and moved on to the next hole. Mark continued to help me, but didn't hold me as long. I was slightly disappointed, but grateful to be held nonetheless. 

By the time we finished the course, I was starving. We decided to eat at the food court at the golf place. When we finished, we had just enough time to get to the airport before Felix landed. We climbed into Mark's car and headed to the airport. I texted Felix where we were and waited for him to come out. I almost didn't recognize him as he came to the car, because he was wearing a hat and sunglasses so he didn't get mobbed by fans. Once he was safely in the car, he took off his disguise.

"Hey, bros. How have you been?"

"Good. Actually, scratch that. I've been great." Mark said, looking to me before pulling out of the parking lot. He smiled and I returned it.

"Oh! My heart!" Felix exclaimed, clutching his chest. "You guys are just too adorable."

"I know." I said, placing my hand over Mark's that was resting on my thigh.

We caught up with Felix as we drove back to the house. When we arrived, Mark and I helped take his stuff to his room and allowed him to get settled. Mark and I waited on the couch, cuddling. We spent most of the evening playing video games until it was time to eat dinner. Mark went to get pizza while Felix and I continued the game. Once Mark came back, we ate and talked about the plans for the rest of the night. Felix was going to hang out with a couple other friends who weren't going to the convention, so Mark and I had the house to ourselves. 

"So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked Mark once we were alone.

"Sean, I would really love to, but I have a video I need to finish editing." Mark looked at me apologetically. "As soon as I'm done, though, I'll come down and we can cuddle and watch whatever you want, I promise." 

"Alright. I'll just wait down here on my laptop. I haven't been on Tumblr in a while." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I must not have convinced Mark, though, because he wrapped me in his arms.

"If you really want me to stay that bad, I guess I can edit the video tomorrow before we go."

"No. You should get it done now. I'll be okay." I put on a fake smile. 

"Thanks babe. I love you." He gave me a passionate kiss before leaving the room.


	27. A Fun Night and the Morning After

Mark's POV:

I tried to finish editing quickly, but apparently it wasn't quick enough. Jack had come in the room, but I didn't hear him enter since I had my headphones on. The next thing I know, my chair is being pulled backwards and Jack is in front of me. I went to take my headphones off, but Jack beat me to it.

"Hey babe. I'm almost done editing this video and then we can cuddle." I said, trying to make my way back to the computer.

"But I want you now." Jack said, his voice deep. I looked up to him, confused, and saw his normally bright blue eyes were now a darker, deep blue. My stomach twisted as I realized what he wanted.

"Sean, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you regretting anything." I looked to him, worried. I knew I was ready, I've been ready for a while, but I wanted to make certain this is what he wanted.

"Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything." I looked into his eyes and I knew he was telling the truth. "Mark, I have told you how much I love you. Now let me show you."

Jack sat on my lap facing me, his legs on either side of mine. He rested his arms on my shoulders as he leaned in, kissing me passionately. I kissed back with just as much force, finding his hips with my hands. Jack began slowly grinding on me and stuck his tongue in my mouth as I moaned. We sat, grinding each other until I just couldn't take it anymore. I lifted Jack up and stood, his legs wrapping around my waist. I walked to the bed, gently laying Jack down and hovered over him. I left open mouthed kisses on his chin, neck, anywhere I could access. 

I began pulling on the hem of his shirt, wanting it to come off. We disconnected just long enough to get his and mine off and instantly reattaching. When I felt Jack messing with the button on my pants, I stopped everything I was doing, looking down at Jack's flushed face.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" I questioned, making sure he didn't change his mind.

"Of course. I love you so much." Jack reached up and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm so happy to be doing this with you."

"I can't imagine doing it with anyone else." I returned to my previous actions, trying my hardest to show Jack just how much I love him.

\------------------

"Wakey wakey Marky." I groan when I feel a hand trying to shake me awake. I rolled over, slowly opening my eyes to see Felix standing there smiling at me. "You need to get up so we can get ready to go."

"Okay okay, I'm awake." I stretched in bed, feeling my legs hit Jack's. I smiled, remembering last night. 

"Whas goin on?" Jack said in a groggy voice, sitting up. The blanket fell, revealing both our bare chests. I saw Felix's eyes go wide when he put the pieces together.

"Wait! Did you guys-?" He stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence. "You guys couldn't have done it before I came to visit?"

"At least we waited for you to leave the house. You know how loud this one can get." I motioned to Jack. I saw Felix looking at us, one eyebrow raised. "Go ahead and ask. I know you want to."

"No, I'm not going to. I'll be respectful." He was silent for a moment before giving in. "Alright, who topped?"

"Let's just say, the fangirls assume correctly." I say proudly.

"That may be, but guess who has a daddy kink." Jack grinned and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, that's too much information." Felix says. "I'll just leave you guys to get ready." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why'd you have to tell him that!" I turn to Jack, playfully shoving him.

"Because you were getting a little too proud of yourself." He replied. I reluctantly got up out of bed, heading to the bathroom to shower. 

"Wait for me!" Jack wined, getting himself out of bed and following me.


	28. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry I haven't update in a while. It's going to be a while before I update again because I haven't really been in the mood to write. I promise to get back to writing as soon as I get some inspiration! I'm so happy with the responses I've been getting to this story. I'm very proud of this one and I'm excited to get back in the mood to write more! Thanks for reading and understanding!

Jack's POV:

After our shower, Mark and I finished packing for PAX. We already had our clothes packed, but we still needed to pack our toothbrushes, shower supplies, and a few other last-minute items. By the time we were fully packed, we had just enough time to head to the airport and stop to get something to eat on the way.

Soon, we were boarding the plane, Mark and I fighting over who got the window seat. I pouted, knowing Mark can't say no to that, and got comfortable by the window. As we took off, I yawned, resting my head on Mark's shoulder. We had gotten up really early to make the flight, and I haven't had coffee yet, so I was exhausted.

I didn't realize it until Mark was gently shaking me, but I had fallen asleep on him. I blushed as I watched the plane slowly descend back to the ground. As we got off the plane, Mark, Felix, and I put hats and sunglasses on to keep from being attacked by fangirls. We got a taxi and made it to the hotel we were staying at. 

Mark and I headed to our room as Felix headed to the one he would share with Ken. We began unpacking, hanging up clothes and putting our toiletries in the bathroom. Before we knew it, it was dinner time. We had skipped lunch, choosing to snack during the plane ride and at the hotel instead. We met up with Felix, Ken, Wade, and Bob in the main lobby of the hotel. We decided to walk to the restaurant, taking the risk of being seen by fangirls. We couldn't avoid them forever. We were here for a convention after all. Surprisingly, we hadn't gotten stopped by anyone. As we ate, we talked about how the fans will react to seeing Septiplier in person, knowing it's cannon. 

"They're going to freak. You guys are going to be the most popular ones there." Felix said.

"I highly doubt that. There were a lot of people who weren't too fond of the idea of us together." Mark said. "And anyway, you're literally the most popular youtuber. I doubt a couple of guys in love will change that." 

"I don't know. I'm sure if you guys always did videos together you'd be more popular than me." 

I laughed. "You just want to see us do videos together because you're the biggest Septiplier shipper!"

"You bet I am! I've been shipping you guys, like, basically since you met."

We all laughed, continuing to joke around and just have fun. When we finished, we made our way back to the hotel. There was basically no one outside, so we made it back to the hotel without incident. 

We decided to all hang out in Bob and Wade's room and play Cards Against Humanity until we were so tired that nothing made sense and everything was funny. Mark and I were the first to head back to our own room. We changed into our pajamas and crawled into bed. We laid in silence, cuddling each other, but neither of us were asleep.

"Mark." I suddenly whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes, baby." Mark asked, moving so he could see me.

"I'm nervous." 

"About what?" He gave me a worried look.

"About tomorrow. If I couldn't handle a few comments online, what will happen if people hate us to our faces?" I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Shh it will be okay." Mark soothed, running his hands through my hair. "People come here to see the nerds they look up to and to have a good time, not to hate on people for something they can't control. People love who they love, and the people who don't understand that are stupid and ignorant."

"But what if they're here to see, like, Felix or someone and they see us being together?" The tears were escaping now and I felt Mark's arms wrap tighter around me.

"I know you're scared, and to be honest, I am too, but we'll get through this together. I will always be here for you, no matter what. If someone doesn't approve of our relationship, then it shouldn't matter. I know it may hurt, but we have each other."

"Okay." I wiped at my tears. "Thanks for understanding and helping. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. Now go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."


	29. Bringing People Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! I hope you guys didn't forget about me! I've been inspired to write more, so hopefully I'll be updating regularly again. It might be every other week rather than every week now because I don't have as much time because of classes, but I'll try to get some sort of schedule figured out. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through my hiatus!

Mark's POV:

I groaned as my alarm went off. It was way too early to be getting up, but we had a convention to get to. I smiled to myself, excited to meet a bunch of fans.

"What's got you so happy?" I looked over and saw Jack watching me, his eyes only half open. 

"Good morning babe. I was just thinking about the convention." I said, rolling over until I was hovering over him. I leaned down and kissed his lips, gently lowering myself so I was straddling him.

"As much as I would love to continue, we need to get ready." Jack said when we separated.

"Alright." I groaned. I got up, pulling Jack with me, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Once we were done getting ready, we met the others in Felix and Ken's room and headed to the convention. Since Jack and I had such bright hair, we decided to wear hats so we weren't constantly bombarded by fans. 

When we reached the convention center, Jack and I split off from the others, looking at various booths for new video games. I slowly wrapped my hand around Jack's. He tensed at first and I knew he was worried about people's reactions. I gave him a reassuring look and he relaxed.

As we were walking to another booth, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, expecting to see Bob or Wade, but instead I saw the two girls we ran into at Mission Beach. 

"Hey Mark, Jack, I don't know if you guys remember us?" The taller one asked.

"Of course! Jessica and Sami right?" Jack replied. The girls nodded, looking really excited that they were remembered.

"How have you two been?" I asked them.

"Good." Sami said. "Great actually, thanks to you guys." 

"Yeah, you guys have made our lives so much better." Jessica added.

"How so?" I asked.

The two girls intertwined their fingers. "You gave us the courage to come out to our families and to each other." Jessica said, smiling to Sami.

"And thanks to you, I have the most amazing girlfriend." Sami said.

"That's great! I'm glad we helped you become a couple." Jack smiled proudly. I squeezed his hand gently and he squeezed back.

"Yeah, congrats guys. I know how hard it can be to come out, not knowing how other people will react." I added.

"Thanks." Jessica said, looking like she wanted to add something. Sami must have known what she wanted to say because she spoke next.

"Do you think we could get a picture with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course." I pulled Jack over to the girls while Jessica gave her phone to a girl to take the picture. We stood in a row, each of us with an arm around our significant other. We smiled and the girl took the picture.

"Now kiss!" The girl said, getting ready to take another photo. I turned to Jack, kissing him on the cheek while Jessica did the same with Sami. The girl gave Jessica her phone back after taking the picture, complimenting on how cute we all were.

"Thank you so much again." The two girls walked away giggling to each other, still holding hands. 

"That was really awesome! I'm so glad we could help bring people together." Jack said, practically jumping. 

"Yeah, it's nice to know we can make a difference." I added, leading us to another booth.

We walked around the convention for a while, stopping to look at booths and talk to fans. Soon, we had to get ready for our signing. As the line grew, I could see the worry on Jack's face grow as well. 

"Don't worry babe, it's going to be okay." I said, taking Jack's hand and kissing the back of it. I heard many fans screaming in the background, causing me to laugh. "See, they love us."

He waved at the audience, smiling as many people waved back. The signing got started and soon Jack and I were busy autographing various papers and items.

I was surprised everyone seemed to love us together, or didn't mention it. I knew Jack was still sore about the rude comment that was left, so I'm glad he could see how many of our fans loved us together. I could tell meeting the fans and having them all be so supportive was helping Jack to feel more confident about our relationship. 

When it was finally time for the signing to end, Jack and I both had cramps in our hands and boxes full of gifts from fans. We had received multiple Septiplier fanarts and fluffy fanfictions. Jack and I headed back to our hotel room, exhausted from the signing and ready for a nap.


	30. Felix's Panel

Jack's POV:

When I woke up, my head was resting on Mark's chest. I smiled to myself, feeling safe and comfortable, and just laid there. That didn't last long, though, because soon I heard the familiar sound of Mark's phone alarm. I lifted my head as Mark turned to his side to turn his alarm off. 

"Hey, babe. How did you sleep?" He asked, turning back to face me. 

"Amazing, since you were there with me." I replied, pecking his lips. "Now get up. We need to get ready for our panel."

"Do I have to? I'd rather lay here and cuddle with you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back down to him. 

"I know, so would I, but there's thousands of fans who would be very disappointed if we didn't show up." I gently removed his arm from around me and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. "Now get your ass out of bed and get ready for the panel."

"Ugh fine." Mark groaned, sitting up and finally getting off the bed. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

"What do you mean? What for?" I questioned, watching his face in the mirror.

"Yesterday and earlier today you were totally freaked out about how people would react to our relationship, and now you seem super excited for the panel." Mark slowly turned me to face him, kissing my forehead gently.

"It's not like I'm not worried anymore. I've just learned to handle the fear." I explain, running my hand through Mark's messy hair. "Now, let's see what we can do about this mess."

"Good luck with that. You can't tame the wild beast that is my floof!" He shook his head, instantly undoing what little my hand had fixed. He lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "And I know you're still scared, I'm scared too. I'm proud of you for handling that fear and not completely freaking out." 

"Thank you." I said, leaning up and giving Mark a long, passionate kiss. He leaned into it before gently separating. 

"Now, let's get ready for that panel." Mark took the comb that was in my hand and began fixing his hair.

Mark and I quickly finished getting ready, grabbed our room keys, and headed back to the convention center. As we got closer, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and I wasn't sure if they were from nerves or excitement. Maybe both. I grabbed Mark's hand and he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, a little less confidently. We headed inside the back entrance of the building where we were safe from fans. Mark stopped me from going any further as the door closed behind us.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He looked at me, worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just a little nervous. I can handle it as long as you're with me." I said, hugging Mark tightly. He returned the hug, grabbed my hand, and we headed backstage of where our panel will be. 

"There you guys are. What took you so long." Felix said once we arrived. "Were guys a little busy? Lost track of time?" He asked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "No, we were napping." 

"Yeah, just cuz we're dating doesn't mean we're constantly on each other." Mark added with a laugh. "We can control ourselves."

"Sure you can." Felix said sarcastically. "Now let's get out there." 

Felix, Ken, Bob, Wade, Mark and I all headed onstage. There was deafening applause as we entered. There were three chairs and a couch on the stage for us to sit in. Mark and I headed towards the couch, but Felix, Ken and Bob beat us to it. I pouted, but Mark led me over to the two chairs that were next to each other. I smiled at him although I was still disappointed we couldn't sit right next to each other, missing the simple feeling of our legs touching. 

"Haha the two lovebirds can't sit together." Felix laughed. Mark stuck his tongue out at him as I flipped him off. 

Since this was Felix's panel, he got it started, explaining to us and the audience that we'd be playing some FunEmployed and if there was time, we'd answer a few questions. We got the game started, Felix starting out as the one looking for an employee. 

When it was my turn to employ someone, I was tempted to pick Mark just because he was my boyfriend, but he seemed so confident he'd win, I decided not to. (Although he did have the best cards of the group in that round.) Instead, I picked Wade.

"What?! I totally had the best cards!" Mark exclaimed. I just smirked at him in response. He got me back, though, because when it was his turn, he didn't even listen to my cards, picking Bob before I got a chance to read them.


	31. Questions and Cuddles

Mark's POV:

After a few rounds, we decided to finish the game to leave time for questions. A couple tech guys came out with microphones to run out to people with questions. 

Jack and I weren't that surprised when the first question was towards us. It was our first convention as a couple, after all.

"This question is for Mark and Jack. I know you guys already explained how your relationship got started, but who asked who out for your first date?" A girl with long blue hair asked. 

"For those of you who don't know, Jack and I came out as a couple on YouTube last month." I started, grabbing ahold of Jack's hand. I could tell he was a little nervous to be discussing this, so I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back and I smiled. 

"For our first date, Mark didn't necessarily ask me, but he planned a special picnic for my first day living in America." Jack said. I smiled at the memory. It felt like so long ago, like Jack and I have been together forever, but at the same time it felt like yesterday. "That was the kindest thing anyone has done for me, and I'm incredibly grateful to have Mark."

"Thanks, Sean, but I was just being a good boyfriend." I brought his hand up to my face and kissed the back of it. The crowd screamed and I wasn't sure if it was from the kiss, me calling him Sean, or saying I was his boyfriend. Either way, the fans were going nuts over us, and Jack and I were loving every second of it. I could tell Jack felt a lot more comfortable knowing they were cheering for us.

The questions continued, with the other guys getting a few questions, but most of them were centered around Jack and I. I felt bad because it was Felix's panel, but what were we supposed to do, refuse to answer the questions? Finally, it was time for the panel to finish, and as Jack and I left hand in hand, we heard the audience yelling "Septiplier Away!"

As soon as we were offstage, Jack pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for helping me through that." 

"I mean, I would have been there anyway. I was part of the panel, remember." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"You know what I mean." Jack retaliated, shoving me playfully.

"Yeah, I know." I said, pulling him close to me and kissing the top of his head. "I'll always be here for you." 

"So will I. For you, I mean." Jack rested his head on my shoulder for a moment, then quickly lifted it, turning to face me. "Now let's go get some dinner. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." I laughed, but grabbed his hand and we headed out of the building. "What do you want to do for dinner. I can text the guys and see if they want to go eat somewhere together?" I suggested.

"Actually, I'd rather just eat with you. As much as I love the others, I want some alone time with you." Jack pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes. 

I just smiled and shook my head. "Alright, what do you want to do for dinner then?"

"I don't know. I came up with the idea so you pick."

I thought for a moment, thinking about where the best place to eat would be. "I have an idea! Why don't we just go back to the hotel and order room service? That way we can cuddle while we eat." I instantly knew it was a good idea when I saw a smile spread across Jack's face. 

"That sounds like an amazing idea." He said, practically pulling me to the hotel. We reached the hotel quickly and headed up to our room. We ordered our food and then laid on the bed. I turned on the TV as Jack rested his head on my shoulder, holding my left hand in both of his. I used my free hand to scroll through Tumblr on my phone. There were already tons of photos of Jack and I with fans from the signing and the panel. Every once in a while, I'd nudge Jack with my elbow, showing his a picture of a cute moment between us someone caught or adorable fanart. Eventually, we heard a knock on our door signaling our food was here. Jack got up to get the door but I stopped him.

"You stay here. I'll grab the food." I said, heading to the door. Jack laid back down, grabbing his phone. I got the food and brought it back to the bed. Jack sat up when I handed him his sandwich. I sat next to him, opening my own sandwich.


	32. Bedtime Phone Call

Mark's POV:

"We don't have anything planned tomorrow right?" Jack asked me as we ate.

I thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to look around at the booths for a bit since we haven't had much time for that yet." Jack began. "Other than that, I thought we could just spend some time together away from the convention. We haven't had much alone time since we started preparing for PAX, so I thought we could kind of make up for it."

"I'd love that." I said before finishing my sandwich. Jack finished his shortly after, so we decided to play Rocket League for a bit. Not long after the first game, I saw Jack yawn beside me.

"Why don't you go get your pajamas on? We can lay and cuddle if you want." Jack smiled sleepily, slowly getting up and undressing. I got up as well, deciding to put my own pajamas on. Once Jack was dressed, he laid back on the bed. I turned on the bedside lamps and turned off the main light before laying back down. I got myself comfortable, then wrapped my arm around Jack's shoulders, gently pulling him closer to me.

"Here, you can lay on me." I said. Jack moved so his head was laying on my chest. I chuckled a little causing Jack to look up at me.

"What?"

"Why do you always lay there?" I questioned.

Jack blushed slightly before responding quietly. "I like falling asleep to your heartbeat." 

"That is the most sickeningly sweet thing I've ever heard." I laughed before adding "But it's adorable." I turned off the lamps, wrapped my arms around Jack and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, babe. I love you." 

"I love you too Marky." Jack replied before yawning again. He closed his eyes and I watched him as he fell asleep. I laid there with him, holding him in his sleep. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I quickly grabbed it and picked up before it woke Jack. 

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey," Felix said. "are you and Jack coming to the party tonight?"

"Sorry, can't. Jack's already asleep." I felt bad for having to tell him no.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Felix asked, concerned.

"No. I wasn't asleep. Sorry about not being able to go. We'll try to make it to the next one."

"Don't worry about it. You cuddle with your boyfriend and I'll see you tomorrow." He sounded a little disappointed.

"Alright, see you." 

Although he said it was alright, I knew Felix was a little upset we weren't going. Jack and I have been spending so much time together alone. I know Felix misses hanging out with us, both together and separately. I felt bad, but this is all new to me. I'm still figuring things out. Eventually I'll get things settled back to how they were before, or as close to that as possible, but for now I want to spend as much time with my boyfriend as I can. Who knows where this may lead or how long it may last? I just want to make the most of it while it's here.

I looked down at Jack, watching how peaceful his sleeping form looked. I froze when I felt Jack move, hoping I didn't wake him. He grabbed one of my arms, holding it close to his chest like it was a stuffed animal and was still again. I let out a small laugh and took a picture of him cuddling with me on my phone. I debated whether or not to post it or keep it to myself. I decided to post it on twitter with the caption "Isn't my boyfriend so adorable when he sleeps?", knowing it'll make the fangirls go nuts. Just as I suspected, I got comment after comment of how adorable we are and how precious Jack looks.

I yawned, finally feeling tired myself. I plugged my phone into the charger, making sure the alarm was set for tomorrow. I moved into a more comfortable position ever so slightly so I didn't wake Jack. Lucky for me, he stayed asleep. I leaned down, kissing the top of Jack's head ever so lightly so I didn't disturb him. He must have felt it, however, because he smiled in his sleep before pushing himself even closer to me. I smiled down at him.

"Goodnight babe." I whispered to him even though he was already asleep. "I love you so much." I finally closed my own eyes and was asleep before I knew it.


	33. A Day Together

Jack's POV:

When I woke up the next morning, I was surprised I woke up before the alarm went off. It was probably because I fell asleep so early. I slowly sat up, careful not to wake Mark. 

"Shit." I whispered when I noticed the circle of drool on his shirt. I couldn't clean it up, it would wake Mark. I guess the only thing I can do is hope it dries before he wakes up. I picked up my phone and checked the time. I groaned, realizing there wasn't enough time for it to dry before his alarm would go off. I'd just have to face Mark.

The alarm went off two minutes later, right on time. Mark stretched beside me, reaching his right arm out to turn the alarm off. He laid still for a moment, then looked over at me.

"Good morning." He said, his voice a little gravely from sleep.

"Mornin'." I replied a little nervously. I could tell Mark knew I was nervous, but he noticed why before I could explain.

"Did you drool on me?" He exclaimed in a joking manner.

"Yeah." I said, laughing a bit as I looked down.

Suddenly, Mark started a full-out laughing fit. I looked up, confused, but couldn't hold in my own laughter.

"You're not mad?" I questioned, just in case.

"Of course I'm not mad! You can't control what you do in your sleep." Mark grinned at me before adding "Besides, Little Sean's drooled on me before." Mark said with a wink.

"Mark!" I scolded him, blushing. 

"It's true!" He countered. 

I playfully slapped his arm before getting up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I join you?" Mark asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I grabbed his hand, pulling him with me to the bathroom. Mark gave me a big goofy smile, knowing my answer.

I shut the door behind us, even though there was really no reason to. I crashed our lips together and pushed him against the door. I smiled into the kiss as I heard him moan, already feeling the beginning of his erection.

"Take off your clothes." I demanded, backing off to give Mark a little space.

"Someone else wants to be in charge today, huh?" Mark asked before starting to strip. I turned the shower on, making sure the water would be warm enough, but not too hot. I began taking my own clothes off, keeping my eyes on him the entire time. Once we were both naked, I pulled Mark into the shower with me.

\--------------

Once we were both showered and dressed, we headed to the convention center. I grabbed Mark's hand as we left the hotel. He gently stroked the back of it with his thumb as we walked. I looked over to him, smiling, and saw he had a huge smile on his face as well. 

"Today is already a perfect day, I can't imagine how it could get any better." I say, leaning into Mark slightly.

"We'll see." Mark said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you have planned?" I asked suspiciously. 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mark said, grinning at me.

I sighed as we arrived at the convention center. "You need to stop planning special things for me! I'm no good at coming up with stuff like that."

"You don't need to plan something extraordinary for it to be fun. Hell, last night you suggested we just stay at the hotel and that was so much fun!" Mark countered.

"Yeah, I guess. I still want to do something special for you, though." I thought for a moment. "When we get back home, I'm going to plan something extra special for you." 

"You don't need to do that. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. No matter what we do." 

"Awww, come here." I said, pulling Mark close to me and kissing him on the lips. I realized we were in public and quickly pulled away, looking around. No one seemed to be paying any attention to us, so I relaxed a little.

"It's fine. No one even cared." Mark said as if reading my mind. "Now, what did you want to look at first?"

I looked around for a moment and my eyes lit up when I saw a booth for The Last Guardian. "Let's go there!" I exclaimed, pointing toward to booth. Mark chuckled as he grabbed my hand again.

As we got closer to the booth, I noticed the shirts and collectables. I decided to get a grey t-shirt with Trico and the main character on it. I was so excited about it that I decided to head to the bathroom to put it on right away.

After I changed my shirt, Mark and I looked around at the different booths for a while longer. As we were about to leave to get something to eat, I noticed the photo booth.

"Let's get our picture taken!" I grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him to the booth.


	34. Photos and Painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks so much to everyone who leaves Kudos. I've been getting emails like everyday saying someone left a kudos and that means so much to me. I'm very proud of this story and it means the world to me that you guys like it so much. 
> 
> It has come to my attention that Paint Yourself Silly isn't a well-known place. In fact, it's only in one city haha. Just to clarify for any confusion, it's a place where you can go and paint ceramics. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the next chapter!

Mark's POV:

I smiled as Jack led me to the photo booth. 

"Ooh there's props!" He said as we got closer. Each of the props were from different video games. I looked through the pile of props and reached towards one, but Jack beat me to it.

"I wanted to be Princess Peach!" I whined, pouting.

"Fine, ya big baby." Jack said, handing me the wig and reaching for Mario's hat. "You can be Peach but I get to be Mario."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I put the wig on sloppily. "You should carry me since I'm the damsel in distress."

"There is no way that's happening." Jack said, laughing. "You're way too heavy for me."

"It's not my fault I'm so muscular." I flexed just to make a point. "Alright, how about I carry you? I'm a big strong princess who don't need to man to save her!"

Jack just shrugged and allowed me to pick him up bridal-style. I tried to look tough while Jack looked at me like I'm his hero, but we both ended up in a fit of giggles.

The photographer got a few shots, making sure there was at least one good one. When he was finished, I put Jack down and took off the wig.

"Now I want a nice photo." I said, fixing my hair.

"Alright, what should we do?" Jack questioned. I thought for a moment and finally decided to go with the cheesy kiss-on-the-cheek couple picture. After the photo was taken, my stomach growled, reminding me what we were going to do before we saw the booth. 

"Ready to go get some lunch?" I asked Jack.

"When am I ever not ready to eat?" He joked. We headed to the front of the building and exited, looking around for places to eat. We finally decided on pizza and got one to share. 

"Are you ready for something special?" I asked Jack once we were both finished eating.

"Anything is special as long as I'm with you." Jack replied, then made a disgusted face. "Yuck, so cheesy! It's true though." 

"Awww, you make everything special too." I replied, wrapping my arm around his waist as we left the restaurant. I led him to our destination and his eyes widened when we arrived.

"Paint Yourself Silly!" He exclaimed, practically running in. I chuckled as we looked at the different things we could paint.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him, still not having an idea myself. 

"Hmmm..." He thought, still looking around. "Oh! A picture frame! Then I can put one of the pictures we just got taken in it!" He had a huge grin as he grabbed a frame and went to the counter to pick out his paint colors. I continued looking around, finally deciding on a mug since Jack and I are both big coffee drinkers.

Jack and I sat across from each other as we painted, keeping our "masterpieces" to ourselves. I decided to try to paint Septiceye Sam and Tiny Box Tim, the key word being try. They're pretty basic shapes, but the details were difficult. I had to look up exactly how they looked to make sure I got the details right. Surprisingly, it didn't turn out too bad. I added "Septiplier" under the characters and looked at my work. I decided it was missing something and added a few little red hearts. 

"There, perfect!" I said as I finished up. 

"I'm almost done and then we can show them to each other." Jack said, going back to concentrating on his painting. A few minutes later he exclaimed he was finished.

"On the count of three, we'll show them to each other. One, two, three!" I turned mine around, Jack doing the same. We both laughed as we looked at them, realizing we both did almost the same thing. 

Jack had painted the frame yellow. He had the right half of Septiceye Sam at the top connected to the left half of my famous pink moustache. On the bottom he had added "Septiplier Away!" He had also added a ton of small hearts on the sides of the frame. 

"I guess great minds think alike." I said.

"Or maybe we're just so in love with each other that our minds are connected." Jack suggested, getting up to take the painted frame to the counter to be put in the kiln. I brought up the mug and paid for our things. Jack pouted when I refused to let him pay, but this was my idea so I should be the one to pay. I told this to Jack, but he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you always pay for me. Plus, mine cost more." He countered.

"Let me be a good boyfriend!"

"Fine. Don't get mad at me when you run out of money from buying me so many things." Jack said as we left.

"I could never be mad at you." I grabbed his hand, brining it up to my face and kissing the back of it.


	35. Time With Friends

Mark's POV:

We had spent a long time at Paint Yourself Silly, so by the time we were done, it was getting close to dinner time. We decided to head back to the hotel for a bit before meeting the other guys in the lobby. We never got a chance to head up to our room, however, because we were stopped by a bunch of fans in the lobby. We stopped to take pictures and sign various things. There was still a large crowd when the others came down for dinner.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I'd love to stay and talk all night, but I told my friends I'd go out to dinner with them." I felt bad turning down pictures and autographs and just conversations, but at the same time I was a little relieved to get to relax at dinner, and I could tell Jack felt the same. 

I grabbed Jack's hand and laughed as all the fangirls screamed. I decided to tease them a little bit and gave Jack a peck on the cheek. He looked a little startled, but smiled when he heard a bunch of people saying how cute we were. 

"Ready, babe?" I asked, still kind of putting on a show for the fans. I was sure many of them were taking photos or videos and they'd be up on Tumblr by the end of the night. 

"Yeah, let's go." At this point, Jack must have known I was putting on a show because he leaned into me a bit when answering. 

We left the lobby, waving and saying goodbye to our fans. I wrapped my arm around Jack's shoulder as we walked to the restaurant.

We all ate and talked about what we did that day. I told them about my surprises for Jack. Wade and Bob went to a couple panels and just walked around the floor for a bit. Felix and Ken had a signing together and then just hung out and talked with fans.

After we finished dinner, the others talked about going to another party that night.

"Are you two going to join us this time or was all day not enough time together?" Felix questioned. I know he didn't mean for it to sound rude, but I could hear a little bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm game." I said, looking over to Jack.

"Sure. I haven't gone to a party for a while." He said, looking excited.

We said goodbye to the others when we got to the hotel so we could get ready. Jack and I headed to the elevator. We were the only ones in there, so I wrapped my arms around Jack.

What was up with Felix?" Jack asked, looking up at me. "He seemed almost angry that we were spending time together, which is weird for him because he's always been the biggest Septiplier shipper." Jack gave a small laugh.

"He just misses us. He called last night inviting us to a party but you were already asleep. He doesn't see up as often as he used to and he misses hanging out with us." I explained as the elevator dinged, telling us we were on our floor. I let go of Jack and headed towards our room.

"Aww now I feel bad." Jack replied. "He just misses his buddies."

"Yeah, but he also needs to understand we're still figuring this out." I started as I closed the door behind us. "As much as I'd like to believe our relationship will be this easy and amazing forever, we're still in the honeymoon phase. All we want is to be together all the time, which makes us miss out on time with friends. Eventually, we'll want some time apart again, and then we'll hang out with our other friends more."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but I still feel bad for basically ignoring our other friends. It's not just Felix. We've been spending basically all our time with just the two of us, and as much as I love spending time with you, I'm honestly starting to miss hanging out with our other friends too." Jack replied.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't hang out with them more and try to change things, I'm just saying it's a normal occurrence with new relationships, especially in our case, and Felix should understand that." I explained, grabbing Jack's hand and sitting on the bed. He sat next to me, playing with my fingers with his own. "This is all still so new to me. I'm not used to being in love with a man."

"Well, neither am I." Jack said, looking into my eyes. "But we can do this. We just need to get the hang of things."

"I know." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his fingers gently. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Jack let go of my hand and rested his arms on my shoulders, bringing me in for a kiss. "Now let's get ready for the party." He said when we separated.


	36. Party Time

Mark's POV:

I pulled on my famous red flannel over my white undershirt and began buttoning it. Jack came over and moved my hands, finishing buttoning it himself. When he reached the top, he pulled me to him with the collar and kissed me rough on the lips. I smirked into the kiss, wrapping my hands around his back and pulling him closer. He smiled, then released my shirt and gave me one last gentle peck before moving away.

"What was that for?" I questioned, not really minding the impromptu make-out session.

"You look sexy in that shirt. I can't help myself." Jack replied, winking at me.

"Maybe I should wear it more often then."

Jack thought about that for a moment. "Probably not. You wear it so often anyway, it would never get washed. Besides," He leaned in close to my ear. "It would lose it's effects on me."

"I definitely don't want that to happen." I said, chuckling. "Are you ready yet? Felix is texting me worried we 'got distracted'."

"Tell him we kept it in our pants. I'm almost done." I assured Felix we'd be down soon as Jack walked into the bathroom. He combed his hair out, brushed his teeth, and finally announced he was ready to go.

The party was right down the street, so it didn't take long to walk there. When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. People were dancing to the too-loud music, almost everyone here had alcohol, and a few people were already drunk. I nudged Jack with my arm and pointed to the bar, my eyebrows raised in question. He just shook his head.

"You can't drink, so why should I?" He yelled above the music.

"Because I know you like beer. Go ahead, don't let my inability to drink stop you." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, enjoy yourself. Have a good time." Jack hesitated before finally walking toward the bar. When he came back, he still looked hesitant, but he was holding a beer.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes! Just drink your beer and don't worry about me. I'm not offended or anything." I grabbed the beer from his hand and opened. "Now you have to drink it because it's open."

"Are you trying to force me to drink alcohol?!" Jack looked offended, but I knew he was just kidding.

"Yes, now drunk it." I handed the drink back to him. Jack rolled his eyes before finally taking a drink.

"Fine, but I get drunk I'm blaming you." Jack took another drink before walking off to talk with Felix.

I didn't see Jack again for a while. I figured he was mingling or catching up with friends so I didn't worry too much. I found Bob and Wade and talked with them for a while until I got a call from Ken. I ignored it at first but then he texted me.

'I think your boyfriend may have had a little too much to drink.'

I sighed, explained to Bob and Wade what was going on, and left to find Jack. It didn't take too long to find him. He was standing on top of a chair, shouting. When he noticed me coming, he waved me over.

"Mark! Hey, Mark! Watch this! I can do a flip!"

"Jack, no!" I quickly ran over, prepared to catch him. Jack jumped off the chair, failing to do a flip, but almost landed on his feet. He lost his balance, however, so I reached out to catch him before he landed on the floor.

"Ta-da!" Jack exclaimed from in my arms.

"How much have you had to drink?" I questioned him.

"Only, like, two." He answered, holding up three fingers. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Come on, I think it's time to go back to the hotel." I helped Jack stand back up and wrapped my arm around his waist. We passed the others on the way, so I quickly explained to them what happened. They all offered to come along, but I told them I'd be okay and to enjoy the rest of the party.

Somehow, I finally got Jack back to the hotel. Once we got to our room, I helped him lay down on the bed.

"Mark! Come cuddle with me!" Jack shouted.

"Alright, but you need to be quiet. People are sleeping." I said, climbing into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist gently.

Jack turned in my arms so he was facing me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Suddenly, I felt hot breath on my neck, then Jack's mouth.

"Babe, I love you, but we should get some sleep." I said, gently moving away.

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet." Jack whined, reaching his hand down.

"Then just lay there. I don't want to have sex when you're drunk." Jack turned again so he wasn't facing me and pouted. I gently stroked his arm and he quit pouting. "Let's get your pajamas on." I helped Jack up off the bed and got him dressed. I laid him down and then turned off the light. I got into my own pajamas, then grabbed some water and pills for Jack in the morning. When I finally climbed into bed, Jack was already asleep.


	37. Hungover

Jack's POV:

"Shit." I whispered when I woke up. I had an awful headache. What happened last night? Suddenly, I remembered the party and how much I had to drink. I winced as I sat up, then smiled when I noticed the pills and water on the bedside table. I knew I didn't put those there, so Mark must have. I looked over to Mark, who was still sleeping, and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. I took the pills, leaned against the headboard and waited for them to kick in.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” I looked over and saw Mark stretching next to me. 

“Like hell.” I answered. “Thanks for putting out something for me to take.” 

“Of course. I figured you’d be hung over in the morning. I don’t know how much you drank last night, but it was enough to get you drunk. Do you remember anything from the party?” Mark slowly pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

“A little. I remember going to talk to Felix and him offering me another drink after I finished mine.” I thought harder, trying to remember anything else. “I think that’s it.”

“That’s about all I know.” Mark chuckled a little. “When I found you before we left, you were trying to do a backflip off a chair. I was able to catch you before you landed on your face.”

“My hero.” I said, chuckling a bit. I instantly regretted it when I felt a surge of pain in my head. “You know, this is all your fault. If you hadn’t have pushed me to drink that first beer, I wouldn’t have gotten drunk.”

“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure you had a good night. Not that you remember much of it.” Mark rubbed his neck, a look of regret on his face.

“It’s alright. I know you had good intentions. I guess I probably should have stopped after one, maybe two beers. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” I reached up and pulled Mark’s head down to mine, kissing his lips sweetly. That seemed to help because when we separated, he was smiling again.

“I love you.” He said, kissing me again.

“I love you too, Marky. Now, let’s get ready for our last day at PAX.” I jumped out of bed, already feeling better. Mark and I got ready for the day, sometimes stopping momentarily to look at each other fondly or give little kisses. For about the millionth time since we started dating, I wondered how I got so lucky.

“You’re amazing.” I blurted out, blushing as soon as the words left my mouth. “I mean…uh…”

“Uh, thank you, but where did that come from?” Mark questioned, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you and it just kind of came out.” I answered, ducking my head. Mark chuckled as he brushed his teeth. When he finished, he pointed his toothbrush towards me.

“You’re the one who’s amazing. I don’t know how you put up with me.”

“I mean…it’s not difficult. You’re really fun to be around. You’re a huge video game nerd just like me so it works out. Plus,” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “You’re really sexy.” I reached up, kissing Mark hard. He put his toothbrush down, grabbing my waist instead. I stuck my tongue in Mark’s mouth without asking permission, knowing he’d let me anyway. He moaned as our tongues tangled together. We separated for air, but Mark stopped me before I could kiss him again.

“We should probably finish getting ready. We don’t have time to get distracted.” Mark winked at me.

“Awww.” I whined, but I knew he was right. I gave him one more quick kiss before trying to fix my hair. When we finished getting ready, we headed to the convention. Felix, Ken, Bob, and Wade had stayed at the party longer and they didn’t have anything scheduled that morning, so they all slept in. I had a panel this morning and Mark wanted to come to it, so we had to be at the convention center early. 

The closer it got to the start of my panel, the more worried I got. This was my first solo panel and I was terrified. I didn’t know what to expect. 

“You’ll do great, trust me.” Mark said, hugging me tightly. When we separated, he gave me a good luck kiss and headed to sit in the audience. I took a deep breath before heading onto the stage. My eyes went wide when I saw how many people were there just to see me. I looked down and saw Mark in the front row. He smiled, giving me a thumbs up. 

‘I can do this’ I thought to myself, bringing the microphone up to my mouth.


	38. Jack's Panel

Jack's POV:

“Hello everyone! How are you all this morning?” I was answered with a thousand people screaming. “Welcome to my first ever solo panel!” More cheers. 

I explained that there were two microphones set up and that I’d just be answering questions the whole time. I explained that I couldn’t get off the stage as people raced to get into line. 

“Hello, what’s your name?” I asked the girl in front of the first microphone. 

“Hailey.” She answered nervously. “Um, I’ve been a fan of yours since you had 1,000 subscribers, and, um, I made you something.” She held up a drawing, looking at me hopefully.

I sighed. “I’m sorry, I said I wouldn’t leave the stage.” 

“That’s alright.” She said, but put her head down. “I just wanted to say that you saved my life.” Hailey began to cry. I couldn’t stand it so I leapt off stage, running down to give her a hug. The audience cheered as we embraced. I spoke to her softly, encouraging her and looking at the drawing she had for me. She thanked me before going back to her seat as I headed back toward the stage.

“I can’t do that for everyone.” I said, realizing what I just got myself into. 

That didn’t last too long, however. I ran off stage hugging countless fans. If they cried, I was there comforting them. When it was time for the panel to end, I thanked everyone for coming to see me, apologized to anyone who didn’t get to ask their question, and finally said goodbye. I headed backstage, shaking a bit from the adrenaline of doing a panel by myself. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, then relaxed when I realized it was Mark.

“You did amazing.” He said, pulling me into a hug. I didn’t realize how tense I was until I completely relaxed in Mark’s arms. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered in my ear.

“Thank you. You helped a lot, too. Whenever I got too nervous, I just looked in the audience and saw you smiling up at me.” I moved away just enough to look in Mark’s eyes. I saw love, the same love I hope he sees whenever he looks in my eyes. I reached up to kiss him, but was interrupted by my phone. I sighed, centimeters from Mark’s lips. I gave him a quick peck and picked it up, noticing it was Felix who was calling. 

“Hey dude.” 

“Hey, I’m so sorry I didn’t come to your panel. We’re all sorry.” He said, sounding worried. I could faintly hear Ken, Bob, and Wade in the background.

“It’s fine. I get that you guys wanted to sleep in after the party last night.” I shrugged.

“I still feel bad though. You’re my friend. I shouldn’t have stayed out so late so I could go.”

“Seriously, don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s fine.” I reassured him.

“Thanks so much for understanding.” Felix sounded relieved.

“Of course. Talk to you later.” I hung up, chuckling a bit to myself.

“Who was that?” Mark questioned, motioning toward my phone.

“Felix. He felt really bad about not coming to my panel, but I told him it was fine.” I really didn’t mind. I knew they were tired and that this didn’t mean they didn’t care about me.

“You should have asked when he was coming. We could all hang out.” Mark suggested. 

“Ooh I’ll text him!” I said excitedly. As I waited for a reply, I looked back to Mark, remembering that we were interrupted. I moved towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. My phone chimed and I rolled my eyes, laughing. It chimed again, but I ignored it, pressing my lips to Mark’s. I felt him smile into the kiss, and then my fucking phone went off again. 

“Jesus Christ can I kiss my boyfriend in peace?!” I exclaimed, taking my phone out of my pocket.

“Maybe if you turned it on silent…” Mark suggested. I glared at him, but had a smile on my face. 

“Felix is going to meet us at the entrance in ten minutes.” I told Mark once I got the text messages read. “Ken, Bob, and Wade are coming too.”

“Cool. We should probably head over there now then, because we’ll probably get stopped by fans along the way.” Mark grabbed my hand, but I was so excited I practically pulled him towards the entrance.

Not surprisingly, we were, in fact, stopped by multiple fans on the way. We stopped just long enough to say a quick hello and take photos with them. We apologized for having to leave so quickly, explaining we were meeting up with friends and that if they saw us again, they were definitely welcome to come over and talk more.


	39. Interruption

Jack's POV:

Mark and I hung out with the others for the rest of the convention. I was kind of sad when it ended, but I was looking forward to going back home and getting back into recording and a less busy schedule. 

Mark and I headed back to the hotel to rest for a bit. Mark didn’t know, but I had made special plans for our dinner. I tried to keep a straight face, but I was too excited. It’s kind of funny how we’ve been on so many dates but I always get giddy, as if it were the first one. I was never necessarily nervous, just excited to spend time with my amazing boyfriend. 

“What’s got you so smiley?” Mark questioned when we entered our room.

“Just pumped up from the convention.” I lied. Mark must have believed me because he quit asking. I plopped on the bed, scrolling through Tumblr on my phone. Mark laid next to me, his hands resting behind his head. We were both silent for a while until Mark finally spoke.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” 

“Actually, I already have something planned.” I said, proud of myself for keeping it secret all day.

“Really? What is it?” Mark questioned, nudging me with his elbow.

“It’s a surprise.” I said, smirking at him. He pouted, but I knew he was excited about it now. “You should probably change into something nicer.” I said, motioning towards his sweatshirt.

“What about you, Mr. Ripped Jeans.” Mark replied.

“I’m going to change, too.” I got up and grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a button down shirt from my suitcase. I turned to place my clothes on the bed, but stopped when I saw a shirtless Mark.

“Like what you see?” Mark asked when he noticed me staring. He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Just get dressed.” I said, throwing his shirt that was sitting on the bed at him. He pulled it on as I changed. Once we were both dressed, we headed out. I led Mark to the cab I had called earlier. Soon, we had arrived at the restaurant I had made a reservation for.

 

“This place may be expensive, but I can definitely tell why. The food is incredible.” I said, taking a bite of my food.

“Yeah, this steak is amazing. How do they-“ Mark was interrupted by a girl who looked to be in her teens.

“Excuse me, I know you guys are trying to eat, but I was wondering if I could get a picture?” She looked really nervous about asking.

“Of course.” I said, kind of hesitantly. I felt bad about doing this on a date, but how could I say no to a fan? Mark and I moved close to the girl and took the photo, selfie-style. 

“Thank you so much!” She exclaimed, looking at the photo. “I’m so sorry for interrupting you guys.”

“It’s alright. We love meeting fans.” Mark said, giving the girl a hug. I did as well before she went back to her table.

“Sorry about that.” I said to Mark.

“It’s not your fault. What else were you supposed to do? Tell her no?” I smiled at Mark, grateful for how understanding he is. 

As we finished our meal, we would switch from talking about games to just sitting in comfortable silence. I looked out the window, watching people pass. I saw someone with a Septiceye Sam plushie walking towards the building and I smiled to myself. I started to see more people from the convention and was confused until they all came over to our window. They waved to us and then I saw some of them run into the restaurant.

“Shit.” I said quietly. Mark stood and began heading towards the entrance. I followed him, wondering what he was doing.

As the fans began entering, they started yelling our names. I winced, feeling bad for the other people in the restaurant.

“Everyone, outside now!” Mark demanded loud enough for the fans to hear. I could tell he was upset. The fans looked startled, but listened to him, leaving the restaurant. Mark and I followed everyone as they gathered away from the restaurant.

“What’s going on?” Mark asked the group. He was answered with silence, so he raised his eyebrows, looking around until someone finally spoke.

“Someone posted a picture with you guys on Twitter, saying you were at this restaurant. We just wanted to say hi.” A girl wearing a Markiplier shirt said. 

“So you interrupted our dinner?” Mark asked. 

“We’re sorry. We didn’t think you would mind.” The girl said, softly.

“How would you feel if someone, let alone a group of people, interrupted you on a date?” I chimed in. “Listen, we love you guys a lot and we’re so thankful for each and every one of you, but we need some privacy every once in a while.”

“Jack’s right. What you did tonight was unacceptable, but we do still care about you. I’m sorry I had to put my daddy pants on, but you guys need to respect our privacy.” 

“We’re sorry.” One girl said. Everyone agreed before walking away with their heads down.


	40. Chapter 40

Jack's POV:

After Mark and I finished dinner, we headed back to the hotel to pack up. We had an early flight the next morning and decided we’d rather go to bed late than wake up super early. 

“I love conventions, but I can’t wait to get home tomorrow.” I said as I folded my shirt and then packed it.

“Me too. They wear me out like no other.” Mark yawned, proving his point.

“We’re going to sleep like babies once we get back.” I agreed. I thought for a moment and smiled. “You know what makes going back after this convention even better than any other one?”

“No. What?” Mark looked at me quizzically.

“This time, I’m not leaving all my friends to go back to an empty apartment. I get to go home with my best friend and amazing boyfriend.”

“Who’s that?” Mark joked. I turned away, crossing my arms. “Aw come on, you know I’m only joking.”

“I know.” I said, playfully shoving his arm. “Now hurry up and finish packing. I’m tired and wanna get some sleep before our flight.”

“Alright, I’m almost done.” Mark said as he folded a couple last things and placed them in his suitcase. I zipped up mine and then climbed into bed. Mark zipped up his own suitcase and climbed into bed, cuddling with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, gently kissing my lips.

“Goodnight, babe.” He said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly, worn out from the convention.

\---------

“Sean, it’s time to wake up. We need to leave for the airport soon.” I felt gentle kisses on my forehead, cheeks, and nose before one was placed on my lips. I smiled, finally opening my eyes and saw Mark looking down at me. 

“That’s such a nice way of waking me up. I don’t ever want to be woken up any other way again.” I said.

“If we weren’t in a hurry, I could show you a really great way to wake you up.” Mark said with a wink. I felt my cheeks get hot as my mind wandered for a bit. 

“Stop distracting me. We need to get ready to leave.” I said, finally get out of bed. Mark and I finished getting ready before heading out to the airport. 

While we were waiting to board the plane, I looked over to Mark, smiling. 

“What are you so smiley about?” Mark questioned me.

“Last time I was at an airport getting ready to go home, you came rushing in and kissed me.” I reminded him. A smile appeared on his face as well.

“Back then, home for you was Ireland. Now you’re living in LA with me and I couldn’t be happier.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Once we were finally on the plane, Mark and I were finally able to relax. I yawned, the early morning finally catching up to me. I leaned over, resting my head on Mark’s shoulder as I waited for the plane to take off. Finally, we were on our way back home. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and gave in to my tiredness, sleeping the entire flight back to LA.

When we landed, Mark gently shook me awake. I yawned, but was finally feeling more awake. We got off the plane and went to pick up our luggage. I spotted my bag pretty quickly, but Mark’s hadn’t shown up yet. We were just about to give up hope when it finally came into view, the last one before the unclaimed ones came around again.

“Thank god it showed up.” Mark said, grabbing the bag. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. “Our lube and condoms are in here.” Mark headed off towards the exit. I was unable to move at first, but finally shook my head out of its daze. I quickly followed Mark, struggling to catch up at first. My pace quickened, however, when I remembered we were heading home. I was so excited to get to sleep in our bed, record videos again, and see Chica! We finally reached the car and headed to the kennel Mark keeps Chica at on trips. 

“Chica bica!” Mark yelled once they were reunited. I giggled, which brought Chica’s attention to me. She ran over, wagging her tail wildly. I knelt down to pet her and she gave me lots of kisses. I stood back up and noticed Mark watching.

“I don’t know whether that’s just adorable, or I should be jealous.” Mark said, attaching Chica’s leash to her collar. 

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked to the car, Chica easily keeping up with us. I could tell she was just as excited to get back home as we were.


	41. Nap and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little later than normal. I had writers block for a long time, and then I got busy studying for finals. I'm almost done though, so hopefully I'll be writing more during the summer!

Mark’s POV:

I sighed as I jumped on our bed, relieved to finally be able to rest. I closed my eyes, completely ready to take a nap when Jack entered.

“Maaaark.” He wined. “I’m bored.”

“Take a nap. That’s what I’m doing.” I said, rolling over to face him.

“I’m not tired enough for that, but I’m too tired to do anything.”

“Then just lay down and go on Tumblr or something. Whatever you do, please be quiet. I’m exhausted.” I rolled back onto my back.

“Fine.” I felt the mattress shift as Jack joined me on the bed. I looked over to him, smirking when I saw he was on Tumblr. I reached over and grabbed his hand, just holding it in mine as I closed my eyes. Jack started stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, putting a smile on my face.

“Goodnight.”

“Shhh…Mark’s sleeping.” I giggled at Jack’s reply, then yawned and drifted to sleep.

\-------

When I woke up, it was late in the afternoon and Jack was no longer on the bed. I stretched before getting up out of bed. As soon as I opened the door to the bedroom, I was bombarded by Chica, her tail wagging wildly when she saw me. 

“Hey Chica! Were you out here waiting for me to wake up?” I bent down and pet her, allowing her to give me a couple kisses. When I stood back up, Chica headed down the hall towards the living room. I followed her as she went into the kitchen up to Jack.

“Hey Chica. Did you wake Mark up like I asked?” Jack had his back turned to me, working on cutting something for dinner. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him from behind. “I sure hope you did, otherwise I should probably be worried.” Jack added, causing me to chuckle.

“Hey, babe.” I said, leaning down and giving him a kiss. “Are you making dinner? It smells fantastic.”

“As a matter of fact, I am! I made meatloaf, and I’m currently cutting some potatoes to have with it.”

“You Irish and your potatoes.” I joked.   
“Ah sure jaysus we love our ‘tatoes.” Jack replied, thickening his accent. 

“You’re such a goober.” 

“But I’m your goober.” Jack turned towards me, placing his hands on my chest. “And you’re my goober.” He leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

“Can I do anything to help?” I questioned as Jack went back to cutting the potatoes.

“Could you just check the meatloaf in the oven? I don’t want it to burn.” I opened the oven and made sure the meatloaf wasn’t burnt. 

“It’s still cooking.” I announced.

“Awesome. That’s all I really need. You can go watch TV in the living room or something if you want.

“Or I could sit in here and watch you cook.” I sat down at the table, watching as Jack finished the potatoes.

“I mean, I guess you could if you really want to.”

“I like watching you do normal things like cook. It’s very domestic.” I sat quietly and just watched him for a while, checking on the meatloaf every once in a while. Once Jack finished cutting the potatoes, he added some garlic and cheese and put them in the oven with the meatloaf. 

“Alright, now we just need to wait for everything to cook.” Jack said, coming over to sit with me at the table. “I totally forgot to ask when you came out. How did you sleep?”

“I slept pretty good. I woke up lonely though.” I put on a puppy dog pout.

“I’m sorry. I felt like I needed to get up and do something so I played with Chica for a bit and then decided to go ahead and make dinner.” Jack explained, grabbing my hand to hold it.

“It’s alright. I know you’re always just full of energy and need to release it somehow.” I laughed. “I can help you release some of that energy another way later tonight if you want.” I said, wiggling my eyebrows. 

“I’d like that.” Jack replied, his face going red. I leaned forward, kissing him gently. Jack must have wanted more because he pushed hard against my lips, licking them until I opened my mouth. He wrestled with my tongue for a bit, but he won. Jack moved to sit on my lap, straddling me. He began grinding against me, causing me to moan. Suddenly, an awful smell filled my nose. 

“Jack.” I said when I was able to move away, but he attacked my lips once more. I moved back again, this time saying his name more urgently. “Jack, the food! It’s burning!”

“What? Oh shit!” Jack quickly jumped off my lap, opening the oven and taking the food out. The meatloaf was in fact burned, but the potatoes somehow survived. Jack and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Take out?” I suggested once I was able to catch my breath.

“Take out.” Jack agreed.


	42. Sickiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry I haven't update in a while. I was busy and then I had writers block, but I'm back now and hopefully I can get back on schedule! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Mark’s POV:

“I can’t believe you burned the meatloaf.” I said once we had ordered our pizza.

“I burnt it? You were the one who was supposed to be keeping an eye on it!” Jack retaliated.

“Well I was a little busy because someone decided to start making out with me!”

“Oh come on, you loved it and you know it.” Jack said, sitting next to me on the couch.

“Well yeah! That’s why the meatloaf got burnt.” I said. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jack made a silly face at me and we both laughed. 

“This whole day has just been so weird.” Jack started. “First, we have to get up early for our flight. Then when we finally get home, all you wanted to do was nap so I was bored, and now we burnt our dinner.”

“At least we’re getting pizza now!” I gently nudged Jack’s shoulder. “Although I was really looking forward to your meatloaf. It smelled great!”

“Thanks.” Jack looked down, blushing ever so slightly.

“Plus.” I added. “The potatoes survived, so we can still eat those!”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. You’ll at least get to try some of the dinner I planned.”

Jack rested his head on my shoulder and picked up the remote. We scrolled through the channels, finding nothing good to watch, so we eventually switched to Netflix. 

“Pizza’s here!” I yelled when the doorbell rang. Jack rolled his eyes, moving off my shoulder as I stood to get the door. 

\-----

I woke with a yawn, wincing when I felt how sore my throat was. I coughed, which just made my throat hurt worse.

“Shit.” I whispered, realizing I was sick. I looked over, noticing Jack wasn’t in bed with me. I got up and went into the kitchen, finding Jack cooking breakfast.

“Good morning sleepy head. You slept in late this morning.” Jack leaned in for a kiss, but I stopped him.

“I suggest not doing that if you don’t want to get sick.” I said, my voice raspy.

“Poor baby.” Jack kissed me on the cheek. “But you better not get me sick, you bastard.” 

“I won’t on purpose. Someone needs to take care of me.” I laughed, instantly regretting it. “Ugh my throat is killing me.”

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Jack suggested.

“Yes please.” I sat at the dining room table and watched Jack as he heated some water. “I love going to conventions, but I almost always come back sick.”

“I rarely ever get sick.” Jack bragged, bringing my hot chocolate over. He sat next to me as I waited for it to cool down.

“Lucky you. Lucky me, too, though because now you can take care of me whenever I come back sick!” I said, nudging Jack with my elbow.

“My poor sick baby. Just let mommy take care of you.” Jack said, imitating a woman’s voice. 

“Don’t make me laugh. It hurts.” I said as I winced from laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Jack said, gently brushing his hand through my hair. “What’s your plan for today? Are you going to take a break from recording?”

I thought about my options for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I guess I could. We each recorded a couple extra videos for emergency. Would you want to just relax inside with me and watch some movies or something?” I suggested.

“That sounds wonderful. Although, it’s gonna be hard to resist kissing you with how sexy your voice is right now.” Jack smirked at me, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. “But I suppose cheek kisses will have to do for now.”

“What about forehead kisses? Those are some of my favorite kisses.” I pouted.

“Forehead kisses are perfect.” Jack said, brushing my hair away and kissing my forehead. He laid his hand across my forehead after he moved away. “It feels like you might be running a slight temperature. Stay here. I’m gonna go get the thermometer and some medicine.” Jack got up, leaving me by myself for a few minutes. When he came back, he had the first aid kit in hand.

“Jack, I’m fine. Really, it’s mainly just a sore throat.” Just then, I coughed hard, as if my body was protesting my self-diagnosis.

“Nonsense. I said I’d take care of you, so here I am. Open please.” Jack said, bringing the thermometer up to my lips. I did as I was told, lifting my tongue so he could place it underneath. When it beeped, he took it out. “Yup, you definitely have a fever.” Jack said, causing me to groan. “I brought a couple options for medicine. Do you want liquid or pills?”

“What flavor liquid is it?” I questioned, giving up on fighting him.

“Cherry.”

“Eww. No thanks, I’ll take the pills.” I said, making a disgusted face. Jack gave me two pills to take with my hot chocolate. 

“Good boy.” Jack said as if he was talking to Chica. I was tempted to bark at him jokingly, but I decided against it because of my sore throat.


	43. Doctor Septiceye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not posting for a long time again. I thought I had everything on track, and then writers block came and wouldn't release its hold on me. I'm not going to promise I can get back on track or anything, but I'm going to try a little harder to stay focused on writing. Hopefully once school starts up again, the schedule will help me to make a set time to write.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with me, even though my upload schedule has been so crazy.

Mark’s POV:

After I took the medicine, Jack and I laid on the couch in the living room to relax. Jack was laying on top of me with his head on my chest as we watched Frozen. I was petting Jack’s hair, feeling calm and happy despite being sick. 

“Are you hungry?” Jack asked me when the movie finished. I was about asleep, but I woke up more at the mention of food.

“I’m starving.” I said, starting to get up. Jack gently pushed me back on the couch. 

“You sit. I’ll make you something.” Jack left for the kitchen. While he was gone, I got on my phone, looking at all the get-well messages from my fans. I had tweeted about being sick and apologized for the lack of videos, but they were all understanding. 

A few minutes later, Jack came out with two steaming bowls of chicken noodle soup.

“I would say it smells amazing, but my nose is so stuffed up I can’t smell a thing.” I said, sitting up before taking my bowl. “But it does look good!” I took a bite. “And taste good too!”

“I’m glad. Sorry it’s no chicken and dumplings, but it’s the best I could do with my limited cooking skills.” Jack shrugged.

“I love it. And I love you.” I leaned over and gave Jack a peck on the cheek, then continued to eat my soup. “You know, you don’t have to eat soup just because I’m sick. You can order a pizza or something if you want.”

“It’s fine. I’d feel bad if I were eating good food and you’re stuck eating this crap.”

“Hey! It’s not crap! My amazing and totally hot boyfriend made it for me, therefore it is also amazing.” I winked at him, taking another bite and moaning in pleasure just to prove the point.

“Whatever you big doof.” Jack said, rolling his eyes.

\-----

“Good morning, Marky. How are you feeling?” Jack asked as he entered the room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

“Not so good. My throat hurts even worse than yesterday.” I began to cough, making it hurt even worse.

“Here, this should help a little.” Jack replied, handing me a mug. I gladly took it, letting the steam wash over my face. I took a gentle sip so I didn’t burn my mouth, enjoying the feeling of the hot drink slide down my sore throat. 

“Thanks.” I said, wincing at the pain in my throat.

“Of course. When we’re done, I’m going to record a couple videos for tomorrow, but I want you to rest your throat. That means no talking too much, and no recording videos.” Jack gave me a stern look. “I want you to get better as soon as possible so we can get ready for the next convention.”

“Fine, mom.” I said, giving Jack a teasing smile. We finished our drinks in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. When we were finished, Jack took both our mugs and left, warning me again not to talk too much. 

When Jack left the room, I got my laptop and scrolled through Tumblr, reblogging fanart of me, or Jack and I. When I got bored of that, I moved onto Twitter, then Instagram. Nothing kept me entertained for long, so I decided ‘screw it, I’m going to make a video.’

I went into my recording room, closing the door as quietly as I could so Jack wouldn’t hear. I got everything set up, and started recording. I knew everyone loved my sick voice, so I was sure they’d love this video. 

When I finished recording, I cracked my door open and listened. I could hear the faint sound of Jack doing his outro and knew I didn’t have much time. I left my recording room, quietly shutting the door and sprinting back to our bedroom. I shut that door quietly and practically jumped onto the bed. I made it just in time, because before I could even catch my breath, the door was opening again.

“Hey, just wanted to check how you were doing.” I looked up from my phone I was pretending to be on as Jack came over to the bed, sitting next to me. I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound would come out. I tried again, getting a tiny squeak and nothing more. Instantly, Jack knew something was up. He gave me a disappointed look. 

“Did you go and record while I was recording?” 

I nodded.

“Mark, I told you that was a bad idea. Now you don’t have any voice!” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

I just shrugged, then made a heart with my hands, giving Jack the cheesiest smile I could muster.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.” Jack replied, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

\-----

I yawned, instantly noticing my throat wasn’t in pain anymore. I sat up in bed, doing a little happy dance. I felt movement beside and looked over in time to see Jack start to wake up.

“Hey babe, my voice is back! And my throat doesn’t hurt anymore!” I said excitedly, grateful to be able to speak again.

“That’s great.” I noticed Jack’s voice was raspy. “Fuck, now you got me sick! I can’t be sick. The great Jackaboy never gets sick!”

“Whoops, sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll take great care of you just like you did with me.”


	44. Vidcon Nerves

Jack’s POV:

Before we knew it, it was time for another convention. Mark and I boarded the plane, arguing over who got the window seat.

“You sat by the window last time!” Mark whined.

“That was on the way back from a convention. I want to sit by the window on the way to a convention.” I argued.

“Fine, but I get the window seat on the way back.” 

The flight was pretty uneventful. We spent most of the time watching Rick and Morty on my laptop. Sometimes, I would imitate the voices, causing Mark to laugh quietly. I ended up falling asleep in the middle of an episode, even though I wasn’t that tired. Mark woke me up right before we landed so I could get my laptop put away and the tray folded back up. 

The rest of the day was similar. We got to the hotel, went up to our room, and just relaxed before finally turning in. 

The next day, I woke up early, ready for the excitement of another convention. However, I was also slightly nervous. 

Even though this wasn’t the first convention Mark and I have gone to as a public couple, it’s the first one that’s focus is on creators. PAX was large and we did have many fans there, but most people were there for the games. At Vidcon, people go just to see and meet their favorite creators. There would be a lot more fans of mine and Mark’s, but there was also a higher probability of running into people who don’t approve of our relationship.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” Mark asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

“Not much, just today. I’m so excited for another convention, but I’m also kind of nervous.” I explained my feelings to Mark, and he hugged me just a little tighter.

“I completely understand. I’m a little scared too, but we’ll get through this together. Whatever happens this weekend, we’ll always have each other.” I turned in Mark’s arms so I was facing him. He gave me a reassuring smile before gently kissing my lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I wrapped my arms around Mark in a big hug, wishing I didn’t ever have to let go. Mark just held me for a while, until he announced it was close to time to leave. 

We quickly got ready for the convention, moving around each other smoothly, doing the same routine we’ve been doing ever since I moved in with Mark. I smiled, loving how domestic it was. Our relationship wasn’t always about cuddling, dates, and sex. A lot of people think we just do awesome stuff because were “celebrities”, but we live a normal life and do normal things like eating breakfast while watching TV or cleaning the bathroom. 

Once we were both ready, we headed to the convention. Mark and I both put hats on to cover our bright hair so we wouldn’t be bombarded by fans. As we walked in, Mark reached for my hand. I moved it away at first, scared of what other people would think. Mark gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and grabbed his hand.

My heart was pounding, just waiting for people to point and whisper or stare. I kept my head down at first, but finally looked around. No one was paying any attention to us. I let out the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. 

“See? I told you everything would be fine.” Mark said as we walked the floor.

“I know. I was just really worried. Thanks for helping me.” I replied, resting my head on his shoulder for a moment. 

The rest of the day went just as smoothly. I was still a little on edge, just waiting for someone to make a nasty remark, but it never happened. As much as I loved looking at everything and going to friends’ panels, I was ready to get back to the hotel so I could relax more. 

“I’m pooped.” Mark said when we entered the room, giving a big yawn. “I’m ready for bed.”

“That’s a good idea, because we have our panel tomorrow.” I said, taking my shirt and pants off and crawling into bed. Mark followed suit, wrapping me in his arms.

“How are you feeling about that? Do you think you’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I’ll be okay.” I grabbed Mark’s hand with mine. ”I mean, I’ll probably still be nervous, but I think I’ll be okay with you there.” 

“Awww.” Mark said dramatically. I felt his breath on my neck, and then his lips.” I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” I said, bringing his hand up to my mouth and kissing it.


	45. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter contains homophobic slurs. If this bothers you or you need to skip it for any other reason, don't read the few paragraphs between the *** 
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading!

Jack’s POV:

The next couple days of the convention, I was feeling a lot more confident acting like a couple in front of everyone. I held Mark’s hand as often as I could, and even kissed him a couple times. Today was the final day of the convention, and Mark and I didn’t have any plans except to just walk around and talk with fans.

“Good morning, handsome.” I said, leaning in to give Mark a kiss.

“Good morning, baby. Are you ready for the last day of Vidcon?” Mark asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and gently pulling me closer to him.

“Honestly? Yeah. I just feel like this weekend has been a little overwhelming. I’m ready to get back home and go back to our usual routine.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Mark closed his eyes again and I did the same. I focused on the relaxing silence, the strong arms gently wrapped around me, and the feeling of hair brushing my forehead.

“We should probably get up.” Mark finally said, breaking the silence.

“But I don’t wanna! You made me too warm and comfortable.” I buried myself deeper into Mark’s chest.

“What if I were to move?” Mark began removing his arms from around me. I whined, grabbing them to try to keep them where they were, but Mark kept pulling his arms away.

I sighed. “Fine, I’ll get up. But I want extra cuddles when we get back.”

“I think I could manage that.” 

Mark and I got up and got ready for our day. I was feeling super confidant today, so I decided to wear Mark’s grey and red sweatshirt over my t-shirt. 

We headed out to the convention center for the last time. Almost instantly, I grabbed Mark’s hand, his smile helping me to feel even more confident. We entered the building, a smile on my face as I hear all the voices and see all the people. I was so proud of myself for being able to be romantic with Mark at Vidcon. 

Our morning went about as expected. We walked around, talked with fans, and took pictures. I was so relaxed, I forgot about being worried. Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry.” Mark said, gesturing towards me. The fans around us laughed and I joined in. “What are you hungry for babe?”

“I don’t know. How about Mexican?” I suggested. Mark agreed, kissing me on the cheek. The fans around us ‘aww’ed as they watched our interaction.

We headed out the back door so we weren’t held back by fans. The restaurant was just down the street, so we didn’t have too far to walk. As we ate, we talked about what needed to get done when we got back home from the convention. We each had some cool ideas for videos, both together and separate, that we wanted to get started on. 

When we finished eating, we made our way back to the convention, almost instantly getting surrounded by fans again. We greeted them, taking pictures and signing various things. Finally, we were able to get away for a bit and just walk around, holding hands.

***

“Hey, look. It’s fag-iplier and his cock sucker!” Someone shouted from behind us. I instantly felt nauseous as Mark and I turned around. 

“What did you say?” Mark walked toward two guys, one of which was the guy who yelled at us. 

“You heard me, gaywad.” The taller of the two said. 

***

My vision began to blur and I saw two figures punching each other, but I didn’t know which was Mark and which was the other guy. I heard Mark give a pained cry and thought I was going to be sick. I quickly ran to the bathroom, shoving people out of my way. I ran into a random stall and vomited. I was crying but I have no idea when I started. I sat on the ground, leaning against the stall door and focused on not throwing up again. 

“Sean?” I heard Mark’s voice. He sounded worried. I got up and exited the stall. I walked into Mark’s open arms, not even looking up at him. I just sobbed into his shoulder, wishing this was all just a bad dream.

“Shhh it’s okay. It’s all okay now.” Mark soothed, petting my hair. “Someone called the cops and they made them leave.” 

Finally, I looked up at Mark, wincing at his black eye.

“This is nothing.” Mark said, motioning to his eye. “You should have seen what I did to that asshole.” 

I chuckled, just a tiny bit. Mark leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.


	46. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late this week. I already had the chapter written, I just forgot to actually post it. Whoops.  
> Anyway, enjoy the heartbreak

Jack’s POV:

Mark and I stood in the bathroom for a while, just holding each other. Finally, we decided we couldn’t be in there all day. As we left the bathroom, Mark reached for my hand. I tensed up, my eyes going wide, and pulled away. I crossed my arms, holding myself as Mark awkwardly put his hand back by his side. 

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine.” I said, but we both knew that was a lie. 

Mark and I walked in silence for a while. I stood just a little farther away than normal. Most of the fans seemed to keep their distance, but there were still a few that stopped us to talk. They didn’t bring up what happened, thank God. Instead, we talked about my latest series. I tried to be engaging, but I knew I wasn’t as enthusiastic as I normally am. As I waved goodbye to one of the fans, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped, my heart speeding up.

“Sean! I’m sorry I scared you. Are you sure you’re alright?” Mark reached to hug me, but I backed away, my heart still racing. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?” 

I stood for a moment, thinking. I didn’t want to leave the last day early. However, I didn’t think I’d be able to stand being here any longer. I nodded my head, sadly.

“Yeah, I think that would be best.” I began heading to the door, not even waiting for Mark. He caught up quickly and we made our way back to the hotel, not holding hands this time.

When we get to our room, I immediately go into the bathroom and lock the door. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and punch something, someone, but all I could do was sit against the door. No tears escaped, no sobbing. The only sound was of Mark knocking on the door.

“Jack, come out? Please?” Mark sounded so upset and hurt. It broke my heart even more than it already was. I slowly stood up and unlocked the door. Mark opened it, practically running in to scoop me in a hug. “Let’s go sit on the bed, yeah?” I nodded, walking with him since he never let me go.

We just sat in silence for a while. Mark held me, rocking slowly as I hid in his shirt. I waited for him to speak, but the silence continued. Finally, I decided to break it.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” I admitted, hiding deeper in Mark’s shirt.

“Do what?” Mark asked, worry evident in his voice.

“This.” I said, motioning between us. “Us.”

“Jack.” Mark’s voice wavered. He sounded on the edge of tears. “You can’t mean that.”

“I’m sorry, but what happened today, it hurt me.” I kept my head down, refusing to look Mark in the eyes. I leaned in to cuddle closer, but Mark pushed me away.

“You don’t think what happened today affected me too?” Mark began raising his voice. “And I don’t just mean the black eye. I’m just as hurt on the inside as you.”

“That’s not what I-“

“You weren’t the only one called a derogatory name. They called me a fa-“ Mark couldn’t even finish the word. He got choked up and began crying. I tried to comfort him, but he pushed me away again. Instead, he leaned back and grabbed a pillow to hug.

“Mark, I know you were hurt too. I wasn’t trying to downgrade how it affected you. I just…If we can’t handle one nasty comment, how are we going to go through possibly our whole lives together? You think everyone is going to be as accepting as people have been up until today? We’re probably going to get a lot more incidents like today if we continue to be together.”

“But…I love you so much Sean. This is what those people want. They want to tear us apart. We shouldn’t let them win.” Mark pleaded with me.

“I love you too, but-“

“Then why are you giving up so easily?” Mark interrupted me, practically yelling.

“I’m not giving up! I’m just…I’m saving my heart from heartbreak.”

“Isn’t it breaking now?” Mark looked at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded slowly. “Why is it better to for sure break it now than to risk getting it broken in the future?”

I looked down, not able to answer. When the incident happened earlier, I was so sure this was the right thing to do. Now? Not so much. I brought my head up, noticing Mark had his pillow and pajamas in his hands.

“I’m going to sleep in Felix’s room tonight.” And with that, I was left alone to sleep. However, that night I spent more time crying than sleeping. I cried about those stupid guys at the convention. I cried about Mark leaving. But most of all, I cried about my own damn words.


	47. Maybe Things Could be Alright?

Jack’s POV:

I woke up the next morning surprised I slept at all. I must have cried myself to sleep. I checked the time and sat up quickly, realizing I only have a few hours to get packed before our flight left. 

Shit, our flight. What am I going to do on a plane for hours with Mark, who is still upset at me? I decided talking with Mark was more important than making our flight on time. We could always stay longer and book a later flight. It would definitely beat an awkward silent flight. 

I quickly got up, pulling on some clothes and left the room, heading to Felix’s room. I knocked on the door, hoping they’re awake. Or at least that Mark is awake. I heard someone talking softly inside, but wasn’t able to understand them. A moment later, Felix opens the door just wide enough for him to stick his head out.

“Can I please talk to him?” I practically beg.

Felix sighs, opening the door. Instead of letting me in, however, he joins me in the hall.

“He’s pretty upset, Jack. You should have seen him last night. I stayed up with him for hours, trying to comfort him as he cried. I don’t even know fully what happened, but whatever you said really hurt him.” 

I looked down, afraid he wasn’t even going to let me talk to Mark. I was about to beg again when Felix continued.

“However, I know you two love each other, and I don’t want to see you two split up over something that can be fixed with some communication. I will let you in there to talk to him, but I’m staying outside the door and if it sounds like it’s going downhill, you’re time is up.”

I nodded. “Thanks so much, man. I promise, we’ll get this figured out.” I gave Felix a big hug before heading into the room.

My heart broke when I saw Mark sitting on the bed, looking like he had just been crying. He had dark circles under his eyes, a clear indicator he didn’t get much, if any, sleep last night.

“Oh, Mark.” I quickly rushed over to him, wrapping him in my arms. For a moment, I was worried he was going to push me away. Instead, he pulled me in even tighter.

“Sean, I love you so much. Last night was absolutely awful without you. I’m so sorry.” Mark began crying again. He balled my shirt in his fists as he held onto me.

“Sorry for what? I’m the one who should be apologizing.” I said, rubbing comforting circles on his back. “I shouldn’t have let someone else’s opinion get in the way of our relationship. I was stupid, and I’m sorry for that.”

“You can’t help that you’re stupid.” Mark said, giving a small laugh. I chuckled and shook my head.

“There’s the Mark I know and love.” I pulled away just enough to kiss him on the forehead. I went to hold him again, but this time he pulled back, kissing me softly on the lips. A smile formed on my lips, but then quickly vanished.

“Seriously, though. I let my own head get in the way of what my heart has been telling me since the beginning: I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am so sorry I ever doubted that. Would you ever forgive me?” I looked into Mark’s eyes, worried, but he just smiled.

“Of course I forgive you! You’re the love of my life. I couldn’t even manage one night without you; you think I could live the rest of my life like that? You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and I’m not going to let some stupid fight ruin that. I love you too much, Sean McLoughlin.” I could tell just by looking in Mark’s eyes that he truly meant what he said. They were shining with love and compassion. 

I smiled again, and this time it stayed. I quickly leaned in, surprising Mark with a passionate kiss. It was needy and clumsy, but neither of us cared. I tried to show Mark just how much I love him with the kiss, and I’m sure he was doing the same. 

“Alright you two lovebirds, how about you head on over to your own room now. I don’t want you fucking in my bed. I’m still here for another night.” Mark and I were so caught up in each other, we didn’t even hear Felix enter. We quickly separated, and I blushed. Then my eyes went wide when I remembered our flight.

“Oh crap! Our flight is leaving in ten minutes! We’ll never make it!” 

“Calm down, Sean. It’s not the end of the world that we’ll miss our flight. We can always book one for later today.” Mark reassured me, then leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Anyway, now we have more time for some fun.” I laughed as Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

“Alright you two, seriously, get out of my room before you start making out again.” Felix opened the door, motioning for us to leave.

“Awww, you’re no fun!” I whined as we left.

“This was you’re one chance to see some true Septiplier action, and you blew it.” Mark joked, following me.


	48. Talk of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've been super busy with school. Hopefully I'll get a schedule worked out so I have time to write and get myself back on track. For now, enjoy this chapter!

Mark’s POV:

I rolled over on the hotel bed, watching Jack as he slept. I smiled, glad that he was here with me again. The time apart was absolutely miserable, even though it was only a few hours. I can’t imagine being apart for any longer. 

My heart sped when I thought about a future where we were never apart. Jack had mentioned wanting to spend the rest of his life with me. Did he really mean that, or was that just a spur of the moment idea? I know for me, I would gladly spend forever together. 

“Whatcha thinkin about?” 

I blushed when I noticed I was staring at Jack, but my mind had drifted so I didn’t notice he had woken.

“Uh…nothing.” I quickly said, looking anywhere but at Jack.

“Yeah, sure. I know that face, Mark. You were lost deep in thought about something. What was it?” I stayed silent as Jack watched me, trying to figure out what was on my mind. “Was it the incident yesterday? Or the fight? Those things are over, now. We got through it together, and now there’s nothing to worry about.”

“It wasn’t about either of those things. I was thinking about…” I searched for the right way to say it. “Us. I was thinking about our future. Together.” I quickly added the last word, hoping Jack would understand and I wouldn’t have to spell it out for him. 

“Oh? And what about our future? How are future Jack and future Mark doing?” Jack teased. 

“Well…um…” I’m so nervous. Why am I nervous? I’m pretty sure we want the same thing, so why am I stressing out about it so much. “I’m kind of hoping they’re married.” My heart started pounding. All of a sudden, the possibility of us getting married felt very real, and honestly, very scary. I noticed Jack seemed to be getting a little nervous too. Why was he nervous? Did I misread things and that’s not what he wants? 

“I-“ Jack started, but his voice broke from nervousness. He cleared it and tried again. “I’m really hoping that too.” Jack blushed, refusing to look in my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief and gently brought his chin up so he was looking at me, my thumb brushing his cheek. 

“Sean, I’m so glad you feel the same way. Ever since last night, I can’t imagine living a day without you. I love you with all my heart, and I’ll always love you.” I brought my lips down to his, kissing him slowly and passionately. 

“I love you too, Mark.” Jack said against my lips. “I didn’t even know I could love someone this much until you.”

We laid there for at least another hour, just holding each other and talking quietly about what the future may hold.

“So, just out of curiosity, what would happen if I were to propose to you, like, tomorrow?” I questioned. I had no intention of actually do it yet, I didn’t even have a ring. I just wanted to gauge how soon he’d be ready.

“Honestly, I’d probably tell you not yet. I mean, we haven’t even been dating for a year yet. I just think I’d feel a lot more comfortable waiting for a bit. I don’t want to rush into it if I’m not certain I’m 100% ready yet.” Jack said, then quickly added “Don’t get me wrong, though. I definitely want to marry you sometime. Just not right now.”

“It’s alright. I feel the same way. I don’t want people thinking we’re rushing into things. Plus, when people get married, others always ask when they’ll start having kids, or in our case adopting. I don’t think I’m quite ready to be a parent yet.”

“Me neither.” Jack agreed. “Besides, I’m basically a child as it is. I don’t think you’d be able to handle me plus a baby.” Jack joked.

“Oh, definitely not. I can barely handle you half the time.” We both giggled, then settled back into the silence. 

As I watched Jack, I noticed all the little things about him that I wouldn’t have noticed a few months ago. I knew his eyes were bright, but I didn’t know they were that bright. I stared into them, getting lost. A piece of hair fell into his eyes and I brought my hand up, brushing it behind his ear. It was starting to get long and faded. He’d need to get it re-dyed and cut soon. Jack smiled at me, and that was one of my favorite things he did. I stared at his lips for a while, memorizing exactly how his lips moved and what caused them to move that way. Finally, I couldn’t help myself any longer. I leaned in, trying to show Jack how much I love his lips.

I’m pretty sure he understood completely.


	49. Update

Hey everyone. It's been a while and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. College has been keeping me busy. I haven't really felt inspired to write until recently and I've been thinking about starting this story over. The overall story wouldn't change, but there are some things I know I could write better now and maybe even a few scened I'd like to add. 

I would just like to know that if I did start over, who would continue reading it? Please leave a comment so I know I wouldn't be doing this for nothing.

Also, thanks to anyone who still leaves kudos or maybe even checks to see if I've updated every once in a while. I really appreciate it.


	50. Another update (Chapters will be coming)

Hey, guys, so I've been working on rewriting the chapters and I've got quite a few finished, so I should be posting them soon. However, I wanted to know if anyone would like to help me and read through them before I post them to see if I made any stupid mistakes? I hope to be posting every 1-2 weeks so if you have a few minutes each week and am interested, you can let me know on here or message me on my tumblr, iwanna-beamoderndancer

If you have any questions or suggestions, you can also send them to my tumblr.

Thanks so much to everyone saying they'll stick with me. I'm so excited to get back into writing and posting again!


	51. New Chapter Up!

Hey everyone! The first chapter of the rewrite is up! It's in the same collection as this one so you should be able to find it easily. I'll try to post every week at least once. I might do twice a week for a bit since I have so many chapter ready.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewrite!


End file.
